Animated Brothel Multiverse
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: This is the long awaited Anthology for Animated Movies for Crossovers. Usual all smut, I take requests and write original content, and take contributions. I want these Anthologies to contain works from as many authors as possible and I will credit each one as I go. PLZ REVIEW.
1. Rules Updated 14 11 2017

Okay this is going to be similar my Anime Tarts fanfic except for Animated Movies, to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are crossovers, I will post a second one for crossovers. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the sea is a crossover because they are different Movies while also been not a crossover since are in the same canon universe. The same rules as my other Anthologies.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Cartoons I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each show but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

List Of Animated Movies  
Updated - 14/11/2017 - Total 270

A Bug's Life  
Aladdin  
Alice in Wonderland 1951  
All Dogs Go To Heaven  
All Dogs Go To Heaven 2  
Alpha and Omega  
Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure  
Aloha Scooby Doo  
Anastasia Ant Bully  
Antz  
Astroboy  
Atlantis: The Lost Empire  
Atlantis: Milo's Return  
Bambi  
Barbie A Fairy Secret  
Barbie As Rapunzel  
Barbie: Fairytopia  
Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale  
Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale 2  
Barbie: Mermaidia  
Barbie: Princess Charm School  
Barbie Thumbelina  
Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker  
Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1  
Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2  
Batman VS Dracula  
Beauty and the Beast 1991  
Beauty and the Beast 1992  
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas  
Bedknobs and Broomsticks  
Bee Movie  
Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United  
Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix  
BFG 1989  
BFG 2016  
Big Hero 6  
Bolt  
Brave  
Bridge to Terabithia  
Brother Bear  
Brother Bear 2  
Cars  
Cars 2  
Casper's Scare School  
Cats and Dogs  
Cats and Dogs 2  
Charlotte's Web 2006  
Charlotte's Web 1973  
Charlotte's Web 2  
Chicken Little 1943  
Chicken Little 1998  
Chicken Run  
Cinderella 1994  
Cinderella 1950  
Cinderella II: Dreams Come True  
Cinderella III: A Twist in Time  
Corpse Bride  
Danny Phantom Phantom Planet  
Danny Phantom Reality Trip  
Danny Phantom Reign Storm  
Danny Phantom The Ultimate Enemy  
Despicable Me  
Despicable Me 2  
Digimon the Movie  
Dinosaur 2000  
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams  
Doctor Who: The Infinite Quest  
Dumbo  
Enchanted  
Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess  
Fantasia 1940  
Fantastic Mr Fox  
Finding Dory  
Finding Nemo  
Flushed Away  
Frozen  
Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid 1975  
Help I'm a Fish  
Hercules  
Home  
Home on the Range  
Hoodwinked  
Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS Evil  
Hotel Transylvania  
Hotel Transylvania 2  
Howl's Moving Castle  
How to Train Your Dragon  
How to Train Your Dragon 2  
Ice Age  
Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas  
Ice Age 2: The Meltdown  
Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs  
Ice Age 4: Continental Drift  
Ice Age 5: Collission Course  
Inside Out  
Jack and the Beanstalk 1974  
Jack-Jack Attack  
Jimmy Nuetron Boy Genius  
Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles  
Justice League VS Teen Titans  
Kim Possible A Sitch in Time  
Kim Possible So The Drama  
Kronk's New Groove  
Kungfu Panda  
Kungfu Panda 2  
Kungfu Panda 3  
Lady and the Tramp  
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure  
Leroy and Stitch  
Lilo and Stitch  
Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch  
Little Red Riding Hood 1995  
Madagascar  
Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa  
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted  
Meet the Robinsons  
Megamind  
Megamind: The Button of Doom  
Minions  
Moana  
Monster House  
Monsters Inc.  
Monsters University  
Monsters VS Aliens  
Mr Peabody and Sherman  
Mulan  
Mulan II  
Oliver and Company  
One Hundred and One Dalmatians  
One Hundred and One Dalmatians Patch's London Adventure  
Over The Hedge  
Peter Pan  
Pinocchio  
Pirates in an Adventure with Scientists  
Pixie Hollow Games  
Pocahontas 1994  
Pocahontas 1995  
Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World  
Pokemon: The First Movie  
Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns  
Pokemon 2000  
Pokemon 3  
Pokemon Heroes  
Princess and the Frog  
Princess Monoke  
Puss in Boots  
Ranma 1/2: Battle at Togenkyo! Get Back the Brides  
Ranma 1/2: The Battle of Nekonron, China! A Battle to Defy the Rules  
Rango  
Ratatouille  
Recess School's Out  
Return to Neverland  
Rise of the Guardians  
Road to el Dorado  
Robin Hood 1973  
Sausage Party  
Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular  
Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy  
Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders  
Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase  
Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School  
Scooby Doo and the Goblin King  
Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire  
Scooby Doo and the Lock Ness Monster  
Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico  
Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf  
Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost  
Scooby Doo Begins  
Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights  
Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy  
Scooby Doo Meets Batman and Robin  
Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers  
Scooby Doo Meets the Harlem Globetrotters  
Scooby Doo Movie  
Scooby Doo Movie 2: Monsters Unleashed  
Scooby Doo Zombie Island  
Secret of the Wings  
Secrets of the Furious Five  
Shark Tale  
Shrek  
Shrek 2  
Shrek the Third  
Shrek Forever After  
Shrek 4-D  
Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas  
Sindy the Fairy Princess  
Sleeping Beauty 1959  
Sleeping Beauty 1995  
Small Soldiers  
Snow White and the Seven Dwarves  
Snow White 1995  
Space Jam  
Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron  
Spirited Away  
Stitch the Movie  
Stuart Little 3  
Tangled  
Tarzan  
Tarzan II  
Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo  
The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina  
The Aristocats  
The Batman Superman Movie: World's Finest  
The Black Cauldron  
The Croods  
The Emperor's New Groove  
The Enormous Crocodile  
The Fox and the Hound  
The Great Mouse Detective  
The Hunchback of Notredame  
The Hunchback of Notredame II  
The Incredibles  
The Jungle Book  
The Jungle Book 2  
The Land Before Time I  
The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure  
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving  
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists  
The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island  
The Land Before Time VI: The Secrets of Saurus Rock  
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire  
The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze  
The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big water  
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration  
The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tiny Sauruses  
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers  
The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends  
The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave  
The Last Unicorn  
The Lego Movie  
The Lion King  
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride  
The Lion King 1 1/2  
The Little Mermaid  
The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea  
The Little Mermaid III Ariel's Beginning  
The Little Princess 2003  
The Muppet Christmas Carol  
The Pirate Fairy  
The Rescuers  
The Rescuers Down Under  
The Return of Jafar  
The Simpsons Movie  
The Swan Princess  
The Sword in the Stone 1963  
Thumbelina 1994  
Tinker Bell  
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure  
Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue  
Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast  
Treasure Planet  
Toy Story  
Toy Story 2  
Toy Story 3  
Toy Story of Terror  
Toy Story That Time Forgot  
Toy Warrior  
Turbo  
Up  
Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit  
WALL-E  
Who Framed Roger Rabbit?  
Wolf Children  
Wreck it Ralph  
Yogi Bear  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Darkside of Dimensions  
Zootopia


	2. Chel Dorado 2: Disney Takedown

Contribution  
Title: Chel Dorado 2: Disney Takedown  
Author: Chaos  
Categories: The Road to El Dorado, Aladdin, Tinkerbell  
Characters: Chel, Jasmine, Tinkerbell  
Contains: Minigirl, Licking, Anal, Threesome, Fairy, Virgin, Stripping, Insertion, Shrinking, Pussy Licking, Kissing, Vore

A/N This is a Sequel to 'Road to Chel Dorado' found in Animated Brothel.

El Dorado was one of the most beautiful places on Earth. It was truly paradise with its ancient structures, exotic ecosystem, friendly people, and more gold than anyone could need in a million lifetimes. Unfortunately, if you live there all of that gets very dull and you long for the simple things that El Dorado lacked; like a beautiful beach where you can bask in the sun while enjoying the cool, fresh breeze and staring out at the ocean.

"This is the life," Chel sighed as she lounged on a blanket on a deserted, tranquil beachfront. The beautiful trickster loved the beach, one of the many things that were too far away to see from her old home. Chel's life had been very eventful since she left El Dorado with her partners in crime. She fit in perfectly with Tulio and Miguel as they shared many of the same qualities; a love for life, a longing to explore, a thirst for wealth and a lust as grand as their ambitions. She had travelled with her boys back far from El Dorado, reaching the shores of Europe and continuing forward.

They continued their journey for wealth, recognition, and adventure, all the while exploring their new relationship. Remembering her boys fucking and becoming her little toys made Chel get excited and she moaned softly, just the thought of the places she'd sent the pair made her horny. They were truly insatiable as they made her ass their home and jumped down her throat without warning. They were the perfect men for Chel, no afraid to get weird and crazy. She missed them right now, well, mostly she missed having a tiny Tulio licking and rubbing her asshole. However, they had work to do.

The threesome was at a special resort visited by members of royalty. Only the richest and powerful visited the private beachside resort and Miguel and Tulio were going to rob them blind. They weren't going to actually steal anything; they were going to con the money away from the guests, big difference. The boys were posing as Lord Rip and Baron Oft with her as their sexy maid. It was a simple scam, get into the good graces of some rich idiot, get their money and leave before anyone notices. Too bad the boys had noticed the young princess from some Norwegian country and instantly started competing to see who could bed the princess first. Chel wasn't interested in whether Miguel fucked her or Tulio fucked her or Miguel ended up fucking Tulio. Not interested in their pissing contest, Chel decided to enjoy the beach alone. Although she'd admit, it could be better if there were a sexy piece of ass around to enjoy while she sunbathed.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?" Chel had been drifting off; she didn't realize she hadn't been alone until the other person was standing right over her. Glancing up, Chel saw a young, barely clothed woman in what looked like a blue, baggy pants and a very low cropped tube top that left her shoulders, cleavage and midsection exposed. Her garb could be described as something a woman in a harem would wear. Long luscious black hair trailed behind her back in a ponytail nearly reaching her butt. She seemed to be from the area Miguel and Tulio referred to as the Middle East with her lightly tanned skin. Chel took one look at her, inspecting her hourglass figure, and smiled warmly. Wishes do come true.

"I'm always happy to have company," Chel said welcomingly as she moved aside and made room for the gorgeous young lady. As she sat down, Chel noticed the gold earrings and necklace. This was no harem girl; they only wore tacky, fake jewelry. This was a real princess. The fact that the girl was royalty made no difference to Chel, she was going to get into this girl's baggy pants one-way or the other.

"Thank you," the girl sighed as she sat down a few inches beside Chel. The native of El Dorado scooted over so they were closer, the princess didn't notice. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Jasmine; I'm here with my fiancée, my bone-headed fiancée, on what is supposed to be our vacation."

"Don't worry about it, I love getting to know new people. I'm Chel, it's nice to meet you." Shaking hands with Jasmine, Chel found her skin to be nice and smooth. Soft, small hands, perfect for rubbing and stroking sensitive parts. "I'm here with my own pair of bone-headed idiots. I swear, men only think about one thing."

"Yeah, adventure! He ditched me to look for some lost ghost pirate treasure off the cove. We were supposed to have a romantic weekend together but he goes off to play with his monkey," Jasmine loudly sighed as Chel listened carefully. If Jasmine didn't want her man playing with his monkey then she should have shown him some tender loving care. His loss, because now Chel was going to pick up some imperial booty on the rebound.

"Men, I tell you, if not for what they have between their legs no woman would put up with them, you know what I'm talking about," Chel said with a giggle as Jasmine stared back blankly, not understanding what Chel was referring to. Chel just turned to the ocean, acting completely relaxed before peeling off her top. She caught Jasmine's mouth drop in surprise as her breasts came out but kept acting casual. Standing up, she slipped off her loincloth, making sure to wiggle her big hips close to Jasmine's face. She sat back down, completely naked, and turned to Jasmine with a warm smile. "What's wrong? If we are going to be out in the sun we had better take off our clothes or we'll get tan lines. It's just us girls, no reason to be shy. Trust me, you'll feel so much more comfortable once you get out of those filthy clothes."

"I guess," Jasmine said slowly. Her head darted right and left, looking for anyone that might be hiding. Biting her lip and blushing, Jasmine slowly removed her clothes. Chel continued to act casual; all the while enjoying the strip tease the princess was unwittingly giving her. She wasn't as busty or big around the butt as Chel, but few girls were. She was still quite a looker with her tiny waist and full breasts and buttocks. She had a nice pear shaped rump, a 7 or even 8 in Chel's book if she was feeling generous. As Jasmine slipped off her pants, Chel stared intently at her rump; she was going to tap that.

"You're right, I do feel more comfortable." Jasmine bashful told Chel. She sat back down, this time a little bit further away from her naked new friend. The princess was uncomfortable about being naked out in the open while Chel welcomed it. Nothing was better than baring it all where anyone could see. Narrowing her eyes at Jasmine, she got a positively devilish smirk as she scooted herself closer to the other girl again and placed her hand on Jasmine's thigh.

"So tell me all about this man of yours. Is he generous or selfish?" Chel asked, implying one thing while Jasmine took her words to mean another. The question got Jasmine started, talking about her big hero boy toy that had gone from a thief to her darling fiancée. She gushed about his bravery and heroics for several minutes, quickly boring Chel. As Jasmine continued on about his adventures, Chel abruptly spoke up. "But how far have you gone with him. Come on girlfriend, I want to hear the juicy details."

"How far?" Jasmine shyly asked, her cheeks reddening as she understood what Chel meant. The brown skinned girl smirked at the other girl's reaction, finding her bashfulness to be absolutely adorable. She had a killer body but was a timid virgin. Chel just had to do something about that.

"We've kissed and held hands before. I mean, we aren't married so what else can we do?" Jasmine said, rubbing the side of her arm as she told this virtual stranger these personal things about herself. Chel was so open, so confident and she was a woman like her. Because of her position as Princess, Jasmine didn't have any female friends because there was no other female royalty and the common people were intimidated by her position. just having someone to talk to that shared the same gender was so nice. Chel moved in front of her, taking her hands in hers as she stared into Jasmine's eyes deeply. Jasmine blushed even harder at Chel's intense stare, finding herself lost in her eyes.

"If he really cared about you then he'd find ways to get closer to you other then holding your hand or giving you a peck on the cheek. It sounds to me like your man isn't focused on you only himself and his adventures." Jasmine found herself slowly nodding, agreeing with everything Chel said. Aladdin had been taking her for granted and focusing on himself. She thought once they get married things would get better but what if they didn't? Chel moved in closer, her face inches from Jasmine. "What you need is someone that is focused on you and your needs, your wants, your pleasure. You're a very beautiful girl Jasmine, don't let some guy let you think otherwise."

Stunned by the words, Jasmine was further caught off guard as Chel leaned in closer and captured her lips in an intense, searing kiss. Chel grabbed the back of her head, holding tightly as she passionately kissed Jasmine, hungrily devouring her lips as she went deeper. Jasmine was left frozen as the other woman kissed her deeply, her eyes shooting open as her tongue slipped past her lips. The kiss went on for over a minute, Chel never letting up as she made out with the princess and refused to back down. When it finally broke, Jasmine felt her full lips wet with Chel's saliva and the taste of her mouth on her tongue. Jasmine was rendered speechless; she had never been kissed like that before.

"Does your man ever kiss you like that?" Chel innocently asked, looking coyly at the other girl. Jasmine shook her head, still reeling from what had just happened. Chel moved quickly, slipping her legs on either side of Jasmine's thin waist as she crawled into her lap. Holding the girl against her, Chel saw Jasmine shifting about as their breasts rubbed together. Wrapping her arms around the girl, Chel looked lustfully at the Arabian princess. "Let me show you what you've been missing out on."

A high pitch yelp of surprise escaped Jasmine as Chel leaned forward against her. Jasmine found herself being kissed again and was pushed to the ground. Chel laid on top of her, kissing her softly as her hands trailed along her voluptuous body. Jasmine squirmed as Chel touched her breasts, her fingers finding her nipples and stroking them softly. It felt so good, the gentle touch of her body, the soft lips pressing into hers and the warm body pressing down into her. Jasmine forgot everything as she moaned into Chel's kiss as she discovered pleasures she had never known before. As Chel pulled back, she smiled smugly at the panting, blushing girl. Eat your hearts out Miguel and Tulio, No one seduces naïve princesses better than Chel.

"Looks like we can have fun without a man," Chel said in a deep, husky voice as she straddled the princess's hips. Jasmine just gazed up with big eyes, uncertain about any of this. That was fine; Chel would show her the path to pleasure. "Now it's your turn to use those luscious lips of yours."

Jasmine felt Chel's hand cup the back of her head, forcing her to sit up. What she expected was to have the other girl's lips meet hers once more, instead, Chel hoisted herself up a little higher on her knees and brought Jasmine's face to her chest. She stared at her large breast, Chel's nipples pointing at her as they shifted around on her bouncy chest. Forcing down her apprehension, Jasmine tenderly took one of the hard teats into her mouth and started sucking on it. Chel's loud moans compelled the princess the suck harder and bring her hand up to stroke and rub the other breast. Hearing more moans made Jasmine feel gratified in the knowledge that she could please the sassier, outgoing girl.

"You are incredible," Chel said as convincingly as she could. Truthfully, Jasmine played with her tits like a drunkard, fumbling around and weakly sucking her tit. If course, Chel would never say that Jasmine had to think she was doing great or she'd never keep going. Build up a girl's confidence enough and she'll happily eat your ass out. As she let Jasmine experiment on her firm breasts, Chel stared out at the beach, admiring the beauty before she went down on this beauty. While her eyes were on the peaceful beachside, she noticed something glimmering and sparkly behind some driftwood. Chel almost looked away if not for the sparkly thing zipping up from the log and moving closer to Jasmine and her. It kept on hiding behind anything it could find, trying to stay out of sight. Chel pretended to ignore it, carefully glancing out of the corner of her eyes as it got closer and closer until it had ducked under Jasmine's discarded clothing. Chel acted casual for a few more seconds, before pushing Jasmine away and pouncing on the glittery thing. No one snuck up on Chel.

"What?" Jasmine sputtered, suddenly finding Chel's breasts no longer in her face. She turned to the girl as she crouched over her clothing, her hands clasped around something. Slowly, Chel's hands parted, revealing a tiny, glowing woman. She stood on Chel's hand, no bigger than Jasmine's finger. A blonde haired woman with tiny bug wings and a green dress. She nervously looking at Chel and Jasmine couldn't blame her because the dark skinned girl was grinning at the tiny girl like the cat that had caught the canary.

"It's a fairy," Chel said, recognizing the tiny creature in her hands. She had heard legends about fairies in El Dorado but had never believed they were true. Turned out that fairies were real and so much more. Chel added with a laugh, "it's a sexy fairy."

That seemed to get the tiny girl to relax as she fluttered her little wings around and caused brightly colored dust to drop from her minuscule form. Gathering the dust, she threw it into the air where it formed a single word.

"Tinkerbell?" Jasmine said softly, amazed by the small woman. What a day, she discovers that not only could women pleasure other women but fairies as well. She couldn't wait to tell Aladdin everything she had discovered today. Chel just smirked. "Is that your name or your safe word?"

Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest and looked down her nose at the naked human. The little fairy had always been interested in humans and how they interacted with each other. Most fairies found humans fascination but for Tinkerbell, she was interested in what they do to each other. She had seen these two fondling each other from the sky and dived in to get a closer look. She didn't expect to be captured but she wasn't going to try and escape, at least not yet. First, she wanted to see these humans rutting some more, especially the darker skinned one. She looked very pretty, for a human. Too bad they seemed too focused on her to continue. If they tried getting her to help them fly or started trying to learn more about fairies she was leaving. She did not come to the human world to be bored.

"No need to act like that; I'm only curious. I bet you're curious too, you little peeping Tom. I never thought I'd find a fairy, much less a perverted fairy," Chel teased, putting her hand out for Tinkerbell to come down. Little Tink took offense to that, huffing angrily and glaring at Chel. She just laughed at the miniature girl's reaction before bringing her free hand towards her. Chel's giant fingers brushed against her barely covered body, feeling the shape of her figure. "You're a sexy one. I like my boys and girls small but usually, I have to trick them into this size. I bet you'd look even better without those clothes."

As Tink wondered what she meant about tricking people into her size, Chel pinched the bottom of her dress and pulled it up, prying it right off the fairy's body. Tink let out a soft ringing sound, her kinds version of a scream, as the human rendered her naked. She tried to grab her dress but Chel pulled it away. Tinkerbell flew up to her face, loudly screaming at her for undressing her like that. Chel just giggled and stared at the floating girl. "Damn, you are very fine. You are one sexy fairy; I bet you get all the guys attention with a body like that. Turn around, I want to see how nice your butt looks."

Tinkerbell's expression softened at the compliments and she actually smiled bashfully at the human. Tink was a little vain, okay A lot vain! Hearing this human notice her beauty pleased the tiny girl and made her forget all about being forcefully stripped. Swaying her teeny but still thick hips, she spun around and stuck her round bottom out for the human to see. She heard her take a deep intake of breath in amazement over her bubble butt and Tink blushed heavily. She was really starting to like this human. As she wiggled her butt around for her to look at, Chel stuck her tongue out and pushed the tip underneath the firm backside. Tink's nearly fell out of the air as Chel gave her ass a long, wet lick, sending saliva gushing all over her ass crack. Still frozen from shock, she heard the human let out a big, lustful moan.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, tasty," Chel purred as she plucked the fairy between her fingers and brought her to her gaping mouth. Tink squirmed in fright, no doubt thinking she was going to be eaten alive. Chel didn't correct her as she slipped her tongue between her long legs and started licking away at her lower body. Chel's flexible tongue wriggled between her thighs, the tip slapping her juicy ass while the middle pressed and rubbed against her pussy. Chel messily ran her tongue all over Tink's bottom half, covering half her body in saliva. As she moved to her pussy, the fat tip of her tongue pressing hard into her pussy, the fairy got then hint that Chel wasn't going to send her down her gullet and went limp, letting her have her way with her small body.

Chel laid Tinkerbell down on the palm of her hand and started licking her again, this time pressing down harder on her nubile, tiny form. Tink gave bell-like cries as the pink beast ravaged her, spreading her legs apart, she let it slapped down on her crotch and move up to her breast. Tink hugged the slimy tongue, trembling against it as her body was wracked with pleasure. She was far from innocent, often Tink messed around with her fellow fairies, but she never thought about getting it on with a human. They were so big and she was so small. However, size doesn't matter when you're horny.

Chel played with her grape sized breasts before pushing her lips together like she was giving a kiss and pushing them right onto Tink's sex. Tink threw her head back and gripped Chel's upper lip as the mouth grounded into her cunt while the tongue swiping against it over and over. Panting heavily, Tink let out a shriek that was almost human like as she climaxed, her juices spilling out onto Chel's lips. The larger woman pulled back, running her tongue over the sides of her mouth and she treasured her first taste of fairy cum. It was just as tasty as human cum.

"Oh…Wow!" Jasmine gasped after watching her new friend molest the little fairy to what looked like an incredible orgasm. Rubbing her thighs together, she felt her own sex moisten and long for that same attention. Still licking her chops, Chel looked at the blushing, naked princess and started crawling towards her.

"I haven't forgotten about you, sexy," Chel growled hoarsely as she crawled back on top of the nervous longhaired girl. She pressed her knee against her crotch, earning a sharp gasp from Jasmine. Chel moaned lustfully atop the girl, taking a stunned, dripping Tinkerbell in one hand. She brought Tink's head to her lips, softly kissing her panting face before slurping her into her mouth. Tink didn't fight it, trusting Chell or just too exhausted to care. Chel slipped her in right to her big butt, her tongue cushioning the tiny girl's upper body. Tink caressed her tongue, fully appreciating Chel's oral talents. With half of Tinkerbell sticking out of her mouth, Chel pulled Jasmine in and the small legs slipped into the princess's mouth as Chel kissed her.

Jasmine shuddered as she was kissed again, Tink trapped between their lips as Chel savagely made out with her. No longer willing to let her do all the work, Jasmine tried kissing her back. Tink slipped back and forth between their mouths, the two tongues writhing under her as she felt her naked body sucked on by two horny girls. Saliva covered the fairy as she was manhandled, her hands finding her pussy and playing with her still sensitive lips. She didn't know whose mouth she was going into anymore as she slipped and turned between the lips.

Tinkerbell felt both their hot breath and moans moving over her, growing stronger as the girl's passions rose. Finally, they broke apart to breathe and Tink was left hand half way out of Jasmine's mouth, her head resting on her pouty lower lip. Tink chimed as she rubbed herself against the slippery tongue, using Jasmine's mouth to get off while the princess just tried to catch her breath and regain some control over the situation. She never got a chance because Chel had slipped down her body and was prying her thighs apart. She stared at the smooth, aroused pussy of her next conquest. She could practically smell Jasmine's virginity.

"Get ready and don't accidentally swallow Tinkerbell," Chel warned as she latched her dexterous mouth onto the princess's smooth pussy and began to lick at it vehemently. Jasmine screamed as Chel slipped her tongue around inside her, reaching deep into her slightly damp pussy and making it dripping wet. Tinkerbell covered her ears as the scream passed over her, Jasmine went wild as Chel worked her tongue deeper, her heavy breathing pulling Tinkerbell fully into her mouth. The little fairy panicked as her feet touched the back of Jasmine's throat, nearly getting sucked in as she cried out in rapture. Scrambling forward, Tink dragged herself out of Jasmine's mouth, tumbling down off her chin and onto her chest. Tinkerbell rested in Jasmine's cleavage, her insect-like wings flapping as they tried to dry off the saliva coating them. With a good view of Chel dining on Arabian pussy, Tink leaned back and played with herself to the sexy sight.

Chel attacked the pussy in front of her, tasting the sweet, salty liquid and gulping it down greedily. Jasmine fell backward, squirming around in the sand as Chel positioned her face on top of her pussy. Chel messily devoured the girl's cunt and watched Jasmine's mind melt into a white haze as lust. Her free hand reached between her own legs, slipping a finger into her as she kept on licking.

Jasmine was losing her mind, yet she held her hips in pace as best she could so as not to interrupt Chel's rhythm between her legs. It was amazing how incredible this felt; Jasmine never imagined a woman could make her feel his way. She gasped as Chel found her clit and rubbed against it with her nose. Chel kept on lapping up juices, the wet slurping sounds were so lewd that Jasmine almost felt ashamed about what she was doing As she raced closer and closer to her inevitable climax, any guilt over doing this was washed away by incredible pleasure.

Jasmine's pussy muffled a loud groan from Chel as she plunged her tongue as far as it would go into Jasmine. She moaned at the tightness gripping her tongue as it confirmed Jasmine's virginity. That knowledge only excited Chel more and she pushed her face firmly into Jasmine's crotch as she took one last long, wet taste of her oozing pussy. Pulling away, she grabbed a resting Tinkerbell from between Jasmine's heaving breasts and brought the fairy down to join her between Jasmine's thighs. A soft whimper escaped Jasmine as she longed for Chel to keep going.

"Hush now, you're going to love this," Chel told Jasmine with an evil smirk on her face. Tinkerbell watched on as Chel winked at her before shoving her into the gaping, virgin cunt. Tink freaked out as she found herself being shoved into Jasmine without warning, the slick, throbbing walls hugging her and trying to push her back out even as Chel rammed her in. She was forced deep into the sweltering cunt, her face banging against the cervix of the one untouched princess. As everything shook and Jasmine's cries echoed above her, Tinkerbell relaxed and started to smile. It was the exact same smile Chel had before she forced her inside Jasmine. Time to have some fun with this human slut.

"Told you you'd love it," Chel smugly said as Jasmine wailed like a banshee. She dug her fingers into the sand and bucked as Tinkerbell squirmed like crazy inside her. She felt the pleasure skyrocket upwards, making her cry out in bliss every time Tinkerbell moved inside her. She could feel her fat ass and breasts rubbing along the sensitive lining of her pussy. The little fairy was touching areas that not even Chel's tongue could reach. Her pussy started to spasm, gripping Tink tightly but she refused to stay still. Chel meanwhile savoured the princess's decent into rapture as she lapped away at her entrance before moving on to her clit. She licked the tiny nub under its hood, running her tongue along it carefully. The double assault inside her pussy and outside caused Jasmine to nearly black out.

Jasmine wasn't going to last much longer, Chel could tell the girl was barely holding on. Moving quickly, she lifted Jasmine's hips off the ground, carrying her big, fat ass up into the air as her shoulders pressed down into the earth. Chel kneaded her soft rump while her lips wrapped around her clit. Sucking on the nub, she toyed with her ass cheeks and waited. At last, Jasmine let out a shrill shriek, her entire body going rigid as pleasure ran through her naked body. For a few seconds, it was impossible for her to breath as she had the most intense orgasm of her life. Everything became a blur as she fell into what felt like eternal bliss.

Inside Jasmine's sweltering, drooling snatch, Tinkerbell was having the time of her life. She rubbed her big ass over the roof off the pussy as she pushed her upper body along the floor. Jasmine's cries made her smile and got her aroused, reminding her of her role in Chel's perverted game. As her surroundings went wild, the flesh undulated and a wave of milky fluid rushed her back towards the exit. Closing her eyes as she was forced out of Jasmine by her orgasm, Tink hoped she'd get a turn in Chel's pussy next.

"Gotcha!" Chel caught the Tink as she flowed out of Jasmine, her body dripping with cum. Chel was tempted to pop her into her mouth and suck the juices right off her, but she was needed elsewhere. With Jasmine's rump still elevated, Chel pulled apart her cheeks and brought the fairy between her plump buns. Tink took one look at the creased, tiny butt hole of the orgasming princess and then turned her head to Chel. The El Dorado native giggled at Tink when she shook her head frantically. She thought she had a choice.

Chel quickly forced Tink's head against Jasmine's sphincter, the hole at first not budging but after a hard jab it opened up. Tinkerbell would normally have a hard time fitting inside Jasmine's bowels, but with her orgasm causing her muscles to convulse and the fairy quite lubricated, she slipped in past the ring of muscle. Tink fought harder than she had ever fought before to stay out of Jasmine's bowels, but Chel held her too tightly and before she could put up her arms she had slipped past the sphincter and the rectum was squeezing in all around her. Chel wished she could take her time, but Jasmine had climaxed too fast. She needed to get Tink up there now if Jasmine was ever going to experience the pleasure of anal penetration. Squeezing Tinks ankles between her fingers, she moved her fully into the tight asshole, trapping Tink completely in the princess once again.

Jasmine's eyes bulged out of her head and her scream became even louder as the squirming girl in her cunt was moved to her bowels. She had nearly finished her orgasm when this new sensation hit her; both pleasant and painful as something was inserted into her asshole for the first time. Her tongue dangled out of her mouth and fresh tears poured from her eyes as she experienced a second orgasm from the sudden anal insertion. She squirmed and moaned wantonly, rocking her hips with complete abandon. Her orgasm was as intense as the first one, maybe even more so, Jasmine couldn't know or certain because at some point it was too much for her body to take. With a deep ragged breath, she slumped back, passing out with her face frozen in a look of pure ecstasy.

Chel took a minute to clean up the mess she had made of Jasmine's crotch, sticking her tongue deep inside her to scoop up any more yummy nectar. She felt Tink squirming about through the thin member separating the pussy from the rectum. She had to be very pissed, which was too bad because if she wanted to play with Chel she had to expect this kind of fun.

After cleaning Jasmine up, Chel knelt down and placed the passed out princess's head on her lap. She stared down at Jasmine's serene expression with satisfaction, running her fingers through her hair as she hummed happily. There were three things Chel loved, getting some attention to her booty, playing with a tiny boy or girl toy and corrupting virgins. She had been known as the virgin slayer in El Dorado, showing the young boys and girls all the fun they can have with a consensual partner. She must have banged hundreds of tasty cheery boys and girls before she met Tulio and Miguel. She loved her boys, they were her kind of people, perverted, adventurous and not afraid to eat ass, but she did miss her naïve, newcomers to carnal pleasures. It had been so nice to introduce Jasmine to a whole new world.

Jasmine awoke soon, sitting up with a loud gasp, clutching her chest like her heart was going to explode. At first, she was frightened, then she turned and saw Chel kneeling on the ground and her expression shifted. She went from fear to adoration in a second, her eyes warmly looking at her new friend. As Jasmine smiled shyly at her new lover, Chel nearly rolled her eyes. She had banged the girl so hard she probably thought she was in love. This happened way too often to Chel. It was the only downside to breaking in virgins, they mistake mind-shattering orgasms for love.

"Chel," Jasmine sweetly said, brushing her hair back as she looked at the woman that had nearly killed her with pleasure with wide, adoring eyes. Then Jasmine felt the thrashing, bulge in her rectum and she gave a squeak. Turning bright red, she grabbed her big butt and bit her lip agitatedly as the movement inside her continued. "Did you…did you…. put Tinkerbell up my…my…my…"

"Up your fat, sexy ass?" Chel laughed as she moved up behind Jasmine and pushed her arms around her to grab her chest. She kneaded her sweaty breasts, toying with them as Jasmine let out a lewd moan. "She's up there good, trapped inside your pear shaped booty. Doesn't it feel great?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" Jasmine struggled to say, her moans increasing as she got used to feeling another person trapped in her most private and hidden place. It felt so strange but good. That seemed to be what Chel did, she made you feel strange but good. "Please, I don't want to hurt her. Can you get her out of me?"

"Fine. Stand up and I'll set her free," Chel responded while rolling her eyes. Jasmine was still such a naïve, little girl. She had a gorgeous woman up her ass, thrashing about like crazy and she wanted her out? If it was Chel she would keep the sexy, tiny girl up there all day. Looks like even though Chel showed Jasmine a whole new world she still wasn't seeing the full scope of what was before her. That just meant Chel had to show her.

Jasmine stood rigidly as the squirming up her ass calmed down slightly but the sensation of having her rump filled never passed. Even though it felt good, she wanted Tinkerbell free of her bowels because it was just too much for her. Forcing someone up your butt just felt wrong. Chel moved down to her knees behind Jasmine, facing her firm butt. Parting the plump cheeks, she smiled at the princess's tiny, pink asshole before gently placing her mouth over it. Jasmine was about to squeak again at Chel's touch when a moan burst out from her throat as the sly nympho started licking around her asshole. Jasmine continued to softly moan as Chel's skillful tongue slipped into her sphincter, stretching it out as she moved her tongue into her rectum. Chel polished off the entrance with her tongue for several minutes, loosening it up as Jasmine swayed on her feet at yet another strange, pleasant sensation. Digging her tongue in deeper, she felt Tink's feet brush against the wet tip. Chel began the slow, but enjoyable process of slurping and sucking Tink free of the tight bowels.

For Tinkerbell, everything became dark and confined. She was stuck in Jasmine's ass, unable to even beat her wings as the fleshy, pulsating walls hugged her. She reacted like any sane person would by freaking out. She flailed against the rectal walls, her movements doing nothing. Fear eventually passed as Tink realized she could breathe and the walls weren't crushing her. Slowly, her squirming died down and she just lay there, listening to Jasmine's intestines gurgle and heartbeat rapidly around her. Closing her eyes, Tink found herself getting more and more used to this, to the point that she reached between her legs and started fingering herself again. It certainly didn't smell great in here, but it was kind of a turn on thinking about how she was trapped in Jasmine's toned, big butt. She just wished Chel hadn't rammed her in here so fast.

Just as Tinkerbell was starting to get into playing with herself, she felt Chel's tongue slap against the soles of her feet. The fairy blinked in surprise, not expecting Chel to eat out the ass she was currently lodged up inside. As saliva started to seep in and the rectum relaxed, Tink slipped downwards, the tongue moving up her legs as she headed towards the exit. Feeling the tongue between her legs, she pressed her slit against the spongy tip, using it to get off. Chel hummed, happy to offer her tongue as Tink slipped free of the bowels. With a lurch, her feet slipped free of the sphincter but was met not by the cool outside world, but Chel's pouty lips. Gripping her tightly with just the entrance of her mouth, Chel sucked hard, pulling Tinkerbell out of Jasmine's ass and right onto her tongue. Tinkerbell just sighed as she lay in the steamy, dripping maw, once again she found herself inside a slutty human.

Chel moaned around Tink, enjoying how the flavor of Jasmine's ass was covering every inch of the fairy. She sucked on her as hard as she could, squishing her tired but still aroused body into the top of her mouth. Tinkerbell weakly squirmed in pleasure as the slippery brute of a tongue assaulted her entire body, her breasts dragging over the tip as she humped the middle. Saliva gushed all around her and she nearly choked on it as it shot into every crevice of her minuscule body. It took less than a minute of being sucked on for Tinkerbell to climax, her juices washed away as soon as they came out by the torrential, slippery maw. As Chel tasted the salty but sweet nectar, she closed her eyes and swallowed. Hopefully, Tink would forgive her for this as well as being turned into a butt plug.

It all happened so fast, one second Tinkerbell was coming down from her orgasm and then next she was behind dragged back into a tight, throbbing tunnel, only this time it was not someone's backside she was going up. A bulge slipped down Chel's long neck, only starting to wriggle just before it disappeared. Chel felt the fairy resuming her struggle as she slipped into her belly, landing in the growing pool of saliva, stomach acids and other fluids she'd swallowed. Unlike her first time with Tulio, Tinkerbell didn't start screaming or banging away at her stomach. Instead, she seemed to be thrashing about, kicking and waving her arms around like she was having a temper tantrum.

Tinkerbell was having a temper tantrum. She wasn't scared of being crushed like she'd been when forced up Jasmine's untouched booty, she was just angry. All fairies were safe from digestion after they developed an immunity to digestive acids after generations of them ending up inside animal's belly. When you're a shiny bug your easy prey for any predator. Tinkerbell was angry because one again she had been treated like a toy by Chel. When she got out of here she was going to slap her big, brown butt as hard as she could until Chel begged for forgiveness.

"Tasty," Chel said, rubbing her stomach as she felt the pleasure she only got from having her belly filled with her lover. Usually, it was Tulio or Miguel, now she could add Tinkerbell to people she'd fucked that she'd turned into food. As she stood up, she walked over to her clothing, shifting through her outfit; she found a flask that she usually stashed in her cleavage. Picking it up, she walked back to Jasmine who was still reeling from her first time getting her ass rimmed.

"I can't believe you put your mouth there. It's so dirty," Jasmine muttered as she clasped her hands to her cheeks. Chel snickered at Jasmine for still acting so innocent after she'd seen her screaming her head off while getting double-teamed by Tink and her. She slung an arm around Jasmine's shoulders, grinning shamelessly at her. "Trust me, after a while you not only get used to the taste but you learn to like it."

Jasmine said nothing as Chel laughed at her new lovers lingering innocents. She kissed Jasmine on the cheek and then handed her the flask she had been hiding. "Drink some of this, you need to replenish your fluids." Knowing exactly what fluids she needed replenishing, a blushing Jasmine took the flask. Chel watched carefully as she opened the flask and took a swing, Chel quickly yanked it away before she drank too much.

"What was that? It wasn't bad, a little minty," Jasmine said as Chel backed away. The experienced trickster sat down on her blanket and watched closely as Jasmine started to stagger and then collapsed to the ground as her body begun rapidly shrinking. Taking some of the shrinking elixirs from El Dorado had been a great idea as it allowed Chel to find more men or women to turn into her shrunken lovers. Jasmine was the first person she'd found that she believed could appreciate being her toy. Of course, first, she'd have to break her into the new role she had found herself in.

"What happened?" Jasmine said as she found everything around her had become huge. Seeing her new friend, now a towering giantess, Jasmine ran towards her as she sat on the towel, taking over a minute to travel a few feet. Chel gently picked Jasmine up, finding her surprised by the sudden shift in size but not panicking and screaming in fear. She'd have to tell Tulio later that a young princess handled being shrunken better than he had.

"You're just as sexy shrunken down as you are full sized," Chel purred as she held Jasmine in her cupped hands. The shrunken princess blushed and looked up at her lover nervously. The way Chel was acting seemed to indicate that she was responsible for doing this to her. Jasmine didn't know how to react to that. On the one hand, Chel had shrunken her without telling her on the other every spontaneous thing Chel did ended with Jasmine getting off. She'd trust Chel, after all, she was her friend.

"Now it's time for you to repay me for everything I've done for you. Are you aware that while you were having the time of your life, I haven't gotten off once? Until I think we are even, you're going to be my sex toy." Jasmine wanted to complain about that, but Chel didn't allow her as her giant tongue came out and lapped at the front of her body. Her breasts rubbed against the broad tongue as it slid over her chest and face. Chel's heavy moans blew over Jasmine as she was held inches from Chel's mouth. Lying down on her side, Chel brought Jasmine between her legs, pushing her head into her clit. Jasmine was battered by the nub, her face rubbed into it. She licked at it several times, unable to do much as Chel kept sliding her under the fleshy hood. The hand moved down and Jasmine thought she was going to be introduced to Chel's pussy, instead, she went past the wet slit and right between the huge, brown hills that were Chel's ass cheeks. Jasmine's eyes shot open and she screamed as her face was mashed against the wrinkled, puckered asshole of the girl she once trusted. Chel bit her lower lip as she wiped her sphincter with the princess's gorgeous face before relaxing her hole and letting her slid right in up to her shoulders. Jasmine squirmed in her hand as she was slowly fed into the clammy, hot rectum. Chel hoped that fight in her remained when she was fully inserted.

Reaching behind her back, Chel took Jasmine's legs and shoved her halfway into her narrow, pulsating ass while her free hand began sliding along her slit. Holding tightly to the flailing princess's ankles, Chel began shoving her nearly completely in and then pulling her nearly free before shoving her back in. Panting as she used Jasmine's as an anal sex toy, two of Chel's fingers pumped into her twat. Chel loved double penetration, both her holes getting attention as she rose to new heights of pleasure. Usually, she had one of the boys pushing their cocks into one of her orifices while the other shrunk down and pleasured the other. Chel was making due without her two studs and doing a great job of it.

For Jasmine, the fun had ended when she came face to face with Chel's pink, little asshole. She slid back and forth into the gaping sphincter, her body dragging along the walls. She felt slimy mucus coating her naked form, even getting into her mouth. Chel might like the taste of ass but Jasmine certainly didn't. Everything quivered inside Chel's rectum as the big-butted beauty stimulated her anus with Jasmine's entire body. She heard the cries of pleasure rising from Chel and took solace in the fact that she was helping her friend. She just wished she could have done it without entering the convulsing, slimy grasp of her bowels.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Panting heavily, Chel picked up her speed, pounding four fingers into her pussy as her thumb rubbed her clit. She was speeding up Jasmine's pumping too, nearly losing her as her grip on the shrunken girl became shaky. At the same time, Tink was getting jostled around inside Chel's stomach, the watery gut rising and falling rapidly . As she smacked into the wrinkled, quivering stomach wall, Tinkerbell started wailing against the flesh, unintentionally increasing Chel's pleasure. She had already been so horny after playing with Jasmine and Tink, and now all this stimulation hitting her burning, lustful body. Chel didn't resist as her climax approached.

With a lustful cry, Chel flung Jasmine forward, propelling her deep into the dark, fiery bowels. The princess reacted by thrashing around as the rectum tightened around her young, naked body. Arching her back, Chel reached her orgasm, screaming to the heavens as sweet release finally came to her. Her juices dripped down from her crotch as she heaved her ass up off the ground. Every inch of her shook as she came before falling back limply. It took awhile for her orgasm to fad, her panting body trembling as the pleasure ran through every nerve. That had been a lot of foreplay but it was worth it.

Chel flopped down on her blanket, trying to catch her breath as she stared up at the clear blue sky. The motion inside her rectum and stomach continued even after her orgasm faded. She patted her flat belly and squeezed her glutes, before softly speaking to her new sex toys. "Thanks, girls, I know I took over a bit at the end. When I get too horny my boys tell me I become a thoughtless bitch. I know being stuck inside me can't be fun right now, but I promise you both lots of long, sweaty rewards later." That got the movement to crease as both girls' accepted Chel's offer of a reward as her way of saying sorry. Sweaty and exhausted, Chel rolled over and closed her eyes. Now that her libido was under control, she could get some rest and relaxation.

"Run away! Run away!"

With a hearty sigh, Chel sat up and looked across the beach to see two very familiar men running towards her like Hell was right behind them. Wearing only bed sheets, Tulio and Miguel came running up to Chel as she got up, grabbing her hand and dragging her with them. Not at all amused by this, Chel kept up with the fleeing men but not without giving them both death glares.

"What did you idiots do this time?" Chel asked, not surprised that Miguel and Tulio had gotten into trouble only that they had done it so fast. They hadn't been on the island for more than a day and they were already fleeing for their lives. Usually, they lasted two days, three tops before they screwed up and had to escape.

"Nothing!" Tulio said, seemingly insulted that Chel thought that what was happening was their fault.

"Well, we did a lot actually… to a princess… together," Miguel added, earning himself a nasty look from his partner in crime. The blond con man just shrugged as she ran. "What? Like you weren't going to brag about us double teaming a princess once we get away."

Tulio just grumbled something before a smirk worked its way onto his face. Yeah, he would totally have started bragging about banging a princess with his best friend once they were safe. However, right now they needed to get off the island before the unthinkable happened. He refused to say it, but Miguel clued Chel in.

"Turns out the princess we bagged had a sister who's a queen, an ice queen. When she caught us at both ends of her sister she froze the room and threatened to freeze off our family jewels. Please, Chel you have to save our balls from frostbite!"

Miguel and Tulio stopped as Chel had to let out a belly laugh; her head tilting back as she cackled heartily at what her boys had gotten t hemselves into. Once she was do n e enjoying their misery, she grabbed them by the hand and started off for the other side of the beach where she had a boat waiting for them to escape on when things went sour. They hadn't conned anyone out of any gold or treasures, but at least Miguel and Tulio got a taste of royalty pussy. Of course, Chel had the real prize, two new playmates tucked away in her bowels and belly. She couldn't wait for them to meet the boys and see what kind of trouble all five of them could get into.

"First one to the boat gets my ass tonight!" Chel's wager had Miguel and Tulio sprinting even faster towards their escape vessel, now that they were fueled by the promise of her big, bronzed booty. Chel followed, watching the boys push and shove each other as they fought to get ahead. Oh yes, Chel was going to have a lot of fun soon.

A/N Once again a big thank you to Chaos for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this fic.

aryion . c o m

/g4/gallery/Chaos


	3. Fun At The Beach

Characters: Melody, Vanessa (Ursula)  
Categories: The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea  
Contains: Foot Fetish, hints of Femslash, Bimboification/Bimbo Transformation, Foot Worship, Enslavement, Tentacles  
Written With: Dark Rissing

A young slender, fair skinned girl, 12 years of age, with straight black hair tied back by a green hair tie in a low ponytail, she had pink lips and aquatic blue eyes, possessing the facial structure and nose of her mother. She wore a separate pair of pantalettes and white camisole, the pantalettes covering the bottom half of her stomach, was running along the beach. The searing hot sun bathing her in its rays while the cold water of the sea licked at her heels as her feet slammed along the wet sand beneath the shallow water, splashing the backs of her legs.

Her giggles and the sounds of seagulls filled the salty air of the beach. She rounded a corner of the beach, stumbling as she caught someone out of the corner of her eyes; she paused to regain her balance and turned to look towards what had distracted her.

A slim, small woman with generous voluptuous curves, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Melody's mother when she was in her prime aside from her basic features. She possessed a pale expression, violet eyes, plucked eyebrows matching her dark brown hair in colour and she wore a deep shade of red lipstick. She wore a tight black two piece swimsuit, the top was small and seemed to push her large breasts together while the lower section was small and seemed to ride up her crotch even with her sat on a black and purple towel, with a design of two eels upon it. She was laid back enjoying the sun, one leg bent up while the other was stretched out. Melody's eyes lingered on her pale feet; her soles decorated with sand, as was the gaps between her toes, her toenails shimmered with black nail polish.

The beautiful woman turned her head, looking directly at the smaller girl.

"Oh...hello there dear...I didn't realise there was anyone else here." She greeted with a sweet voice as she lifted her outstretched leg and crossed it over the other, fully displaying her sand covered, pale sole.

The woman smirked as she noticed the girl's gaze linger on her sole.

"Err…h-hi m-my name's Melody…and don't worry…I wasn't expecting to see anyone here either." Melody tore her gaze from the beautiful sole and looked at the woman's face, her cheeks flushed with a light blush.

The woman allowed a warm smile to appear on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Melody...I'm Vanessa." She introduced before stretching out her leg along the top of her knee, wiggling her toes in the sea air, enjoying how the salty summer breeze felt between her toes.

"Yeah when I saw how empty the beach was when I arrived you caught me off guard when you came round." She said, noting how Melody's gaze seemed drawn to her wiggling piggies. _'Hmm I wonder…'_ She mused.

"It's a shame not more people came here today...the sun shining, the breeze is divine." Vanessa praised, sitting up on her towel, lowering her legs until her knees pressed against her voluptuous breasts. "And the sand feel nice on the feet, I love the sensation of it between my toes." She said as she stretched out her legs, wiggling her toes as she allowed them to sink into the sand to emphasise her point, Melody swallowing nervously. "And now I'm lucky enough to have some very cute company." flexing her left leg she put her right over it exposing her foot to Melody "It really is a shame isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah a shame." Melody stammered, her face burning with embarrassment as she picked her dry lips. "S-S-So are you h-having a nice day?" She asked, trying to regain her composure, Vanessa smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it's been a glorious day so far." Her smile faded into a pout. "Though my feet are still aching from the walk down, don't suppose you know anywhere close by where I could get a decent massage?" She asked innocently.

"A-A...massage?" Melody gasped, suddenly feeling rather dizzy.

"Yeah...I've been here all morning, and while the hot sand feels nice on my feet... I really need a good massage." Vanessa explained, flexing her foot, drawing Melody's gaze once again. "All this sand on it...and how hot it feels...I could probably benefit from something to cool them down but right now I need a massage." She said looking at Melody with a hidden smile, enjoying how the girl seemed drawn to her foot. "So do you know of any place nearby?" She asked, lowering her leg once again, allowing her to look fully on Melody's face.

Melody froze in place as she made eye contact with Vanessa, her mind wondering about someone else having a chance with those beautiful feet. The young girl gulped, she knew that she had only just met the woman before her, but her feet were so beautiful, so perfect, she couldn't help but wanting to touch them and this was a chance she couldn't pass up.

"N...No actually…" She began. "I don't think any place is…open right now." She explained.

"Oh, that is a shame." Vanessa answered, lifting her legs and rubbing her feet over one another, smirking at how the young girl would stare. "I could really use a massage right now."

"W…Well if…if you want…" Melody started nervously, her cheeks tinging with embarrassment. "I..I could…"

"Umm what was that darling?" Vanessa asked, lifting one leg over the other, once more causing her sole to face Melody, the girl's blush deepening.

"Err…I...c-could…give you a foot rub?" Melody finished, starting to sweat a little as she stared at Vanessa's sole.

"You?" Asked Vanessa. "I don't know if I could ask you to do such a thing…we just met after all." She said lowering her foot again and burying her toes in the sand.

"N-No...it's alright." Said Melody, frowning as her chances of getting to touch this woman's beautiful feet seemed to disappear. "I think you are a nice woman…so I wouldn't mind helping you alleviate some of your pain." She continued. _'Alleviate? Wow that's a big word for me.'_ Melody mused, caught off guard at her sudden advanced vocabulary.

"Umm…" Vanessa eyed up Melody, her gaze roaming over her body. "You do seem like a nice girl…and if you really don't mind." She said, her voice carrying a seductive tone causing Melody's blush to deepen.

"I really d-don't." Melody pushed; her mouth really dry.

"And your hands do look quite soft." Vanessa giggled.

"They are." Melody laughed. "Mom says I give the best foot rubs I assure you, you will enjoy it." She finished with a small wink and a slightly flirtatious smile.

"Oh I think I will." Vanessa smiled. "Ok Melody...I'm convinced." She stated, extending her right leg towards the young girl, presenting her with her foot. "Come here and show me just what you can do with those soft hands." She chuckled.

With small steps Melody moved closer to Vanessa's foot, swallowing a lump in her throat, mentally berating herself for her sudden decision but she couldn't help it. Vanessa´s foot seemed so irresistible and she really wanted to feel them.

Finally she stepped directly in front of the older woman and kneeled before her foot. With a warm smile form Vanessa, Melody extended both hands and took hold of her foot.

Melody smiled as she felt the warm foot in her small hands, tracing her fingers over the coarse sand the coated the sole, allowing her slender fingers to dip between the pale toes, blushing as they wiggled and scrunched around her toes and trapped her fingers, eliciting a low shiver from the younger girl, Vanessa giggling.

"Sorry. Guess my little piggies are a touch sensitive." Vanessa laughed as she opened her toes and allowed Melody's fingers to escape her grip.

Already missing the sensation of the toes trapping her fingers in place Melody could only giggle.

"Don't worry it's alright." She then begins to concentrates and takes a firm hold of the foot on the sides, applying pressure with both thumbs on the arches and pushing them both up and down the sole. "Your foot is really hot." Melody observed.

"Why thank you." Said Vanessa as she relaxed at the feeling of Melody´s thumbs massaging the instep of her sole. "I think you are beautiful too." She added, sending Melody a smile

Melody blushed bright red like a tomato. "I...I mean…they feel hot…not that they are hot…I mean…they are but...I didn't I…"

"Hahaha relax angel face I'm kidding." Vanessa giggled. "I have been here for a few hours now so I know my feet are hot."

Still blushing Melody continued to move her thumbs over the warm skin, applying more pressure as she moved her thumbs down to the heel of her foot, causing Vanessa to lightly hum in pleasure.

Melody could feel her neck turning red as the beautiful woman moaned beneath her talented thumbs.

"You're really good at this." Vanessa praised.

"Th-Thank you." Melody replied, now blushing from head to toe.

"Oh yeah." Vanessa moaned as Melody's thumbs pressed against the magical spots on her sole. "Really, really good" Vanessa's other leg extend a bit, allowing her foot to rest on Melody´s thigh where it began to lightly rub.

Melody felt her entire body start to heat up at the feeling of the movements of Vanessa's hot foot.

"Umm….Miss Vanessa?" She ask, deeply embarrassed. "Umm your other foot…umm…"

"Oh?...Is something wrong my dear?" Vanessa asked with false innocence as she allowed her toes to sink into the fabric of Melody´s pantalettes

"Umm well…umm…your foot…" Melody said half nervous and half actually exited that the foot was touching her and teasing her, even if indirectly.

"Oh sorry." Vanessa said but not moving her foot "I just felt that my other foot was left out a little and your clothes looked so soft I just couldn't help myself." She said moving her foot, tracing small circles with her toes. "This is actually comfortable…but if you want I could move…"

"No!" Melody replied; her voice a touch louder than it should be. "I mean...no…it's alright…it's just I didn't expect it."

"Very well my dear." Vanessa said, moving her foot a bit higher. "But now can you finish with my right foot?...if you do I promise to give you something extra special." She added with an exited but rather dark sparkle in her eyes that Melody seemed to miss.

Blushing Melody returned to massaging Vanessa`s right foot trying to ignore the sensation of the other foot caressing her thigh over her clothes, even as she felt pleasurable shivers slithering up her spine. With a good deal of willpower the little girl resume her work applying more pressure through her thumbs as they kneaded circles into the older woman's sole eliciting another moan from her.

"Oh yeah…now that's what I was talking about." Vanessa sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensations of the preteen's efforts. "Oh, you really have a gift dearie, I hope I can repay you for this." She groaned as her left foot resumed its movements over the princess`s thigh.

"Umm th-that…umm…won't be necessary." Melody said as she felt the hot foot grind against her pantalettes. "I'm…umm happy to help." She said as Vanessa applied more force on her toes, causing Melody`s skin to feel their heat as if the mature foot was grinding against her sensitive skin.

"Oh but I think it is." Vanessa said with a sly smile as she started moving her foot a bit higher. "After all." Her toes began to move on to Melody`s inner thigh, causing the young princess to jump a little in place, her legs opening on reflex, a small moan escaping from her mouth. "It wouldn't be fair." Her big toe moved dangerously close to the girl`s 'centre' before stopping inches from it. "That I'm the only one enjoying this." and with that her big toe made contact with Melody`s covered cunt.

The princess sat up straight in shock as her breath caught in her throat at the sudden movement and pressure on her intimate area. Soon her body started to tremble as small twinges of pleasure shot up her spine her as Vanessa rubbed her toe up and down her covered slit.

"Although it would seem." Vanessa began, Melody closing her eyes as she tried to not show how much she was enjoying the small movements as her hands gripped the older woman's foot with more force, increasing the pressure in her massage. "That actually I'm not the only one enjoying this." Vanessa finished with a smile as, feeling the slight dampness of the soft cloth, enjoying how her toe teased the young princess. "You really like doing this don't you?" She asked, pausing her foot so that her toe was at the centre and allowing her big toe to sink in a little.

"I…umm…I…I...do…" Melody blushed, her heart pounding within her chest as she admitted it, her hands moved up to the base of the toes massaging them. "But…I…umm…I don't think you…umm…"

"What was that?" Vanessa asked sweetly as she applied more pressure, causing both her big toe and the cloth beneath it to sink inside Melody. "I couldn't hear you well." She said as she began to move her toe in small circles, keeping the pressure on the young lips.

"Umm….ah…umm…" Melody moaned, causing the young princess to press her thumbs into Vanessa's sole even more firmly.

"Oh yeah…ah that's good…umm." Vanessa groaned, throwing her head back, flipping her hair as she enjoyed the massage while her toe continued teasing Melody through her clothes, causing the small princess to moan and gasp in pleasure.

Soon a small wet patch began to appear on the princess's underwear, she could feel a pressure slowly build inside of her.

"Ah that's better." Suddenly the toe on her pussy retreated, cutting Melody off from her pleasure. At the same time the foot slipped away from the pre-teens hands much to the dark haired girl's disappointment.

Melody opened her eyes, Vanessa had her right leg once again bent over her other leg, in front of her, the raised foot arching back, flexing it and wiggling her toes.

"Now that was a divine massage my dear." The dark haired woman said as she leaned forward, reaching out she caressed the sole of her elevated foot. "Oh yes my foot feels so good now." she sighed happily, sending a hidden glance towards Melody.

The small princess was trembling as a feeling of disappointed filled her, she been so close to her release, she could feel the nipples of her small breasts hard and poking against her shirt, chafing a little. Her eyes focused on the foot that previously in her now empty, unmoving hands. At the same time she could feel a strong itch in her nether regions and feeling a strong need, calling for Vanessa´s foot to return.

Seeing that the older woman was looking at her Melody try to clear her head and ignore the temptation to smell her hands after massaging Vanessa's beautiful feet, and diving at them.

"Umm thanks….im glad...umm that you liked it." Her hands flex, wanting to have the foot back in them. Then her gaze fell on the other foot. "I think that…maybe…I should do your other now."

Smiling, an evil spark glinting in her eyes, Vanessa opened her mouth and said to Melody,

"Oh not yet angel face." She flexed her leg and sit in a lotus position. "First I have to give you the gift that you earned."

"Oh…but you don't need…" Melody said, inching a little closer. "Really…"

"Oh but I insist." Vanessa said stopping Melody from advancing with her right foot, pressing it firmly against her chest. "It's only fair my dear that I give you something after you gave me such a wonderful massage." She finished her statement by tracing circle over Melody´s right breast with her big toe.

The princess stopped at the feeling, shivering in pleasure she couldn't help but nod.

"Good girl" Vanessa praised. "Now close your eyes and open your mouth…I assure you, you won't regret it and you will like it, I promise."

Thinking she was going to give her a sweet or something Melody did what she asked, closing her eyes and parting her lips, the quicker she got the childish stuff over with the quicker she could continue with what she really wanted.

"Good girl." Vanessa praised, a dark smirk spreading across her face. "Take your reward." Her foot shot from Melody´s chest towards her open mouth, slamming her toes inside the dark haired girl's mouth.

Melody´s eyes snapped open, gasping in surprise at the sudden intrusion to her mouth, the taste of the sandy foot invading her mouth and the toes excitedly scrunching, trying to play with her wet tongue.

"Hahaha well what do you think angel face?" Vanessa laughed as she wiggled her toes, making sure to explore the entire cavern that was the princess's mouth. "You like this, don't you?" she trapped Melody´s tongue between her big and second toes.

Melody try to move her head back but only managed to allow Vanessa to pull her tongue out of her mouth with her toes, playfully tugging at her tongue. "Here have a full taste of my beautiful foot." The princess was forced back and the foot slid back inside her waiting mouth. "Just surrender my dear…. let the pleasure and your desire for my feet takeover."

Melody groaned the gritty taste of the sand under and between Vanessa's toes, combined with a vinegary, near fishy taste of the feet themselves was delectable; she closed her eyes and clamped her lips around the plump toes, forcefully sucking them.

Vanessa moaned at the pleasurable sucking of her toes, her own pussy growing wet as she admired how the girl worshipped her toes. She pulled her foot back, her toes escaping Melody's mouth with a resounding 'pop' as the girl fought to keep the toes in her mouth.

"B-But…" Melody began.

"Lie down." Vanessa instructed as she slid back, placing both feet on the sandy floor.

Melody leant forward onto all fours and crawled forward to Vanessa's feet, rolling onto her rear and lying down. "Why?" The young girl asked as her head touched down on the floor.

"You want more of this don't you?" Vanessa teased as she lifted her sandy foot over Melody, wiggling her toes and causing grains of sand to fall from between and beneath her toes onto the young girls face.

Melody felt her mouth go dry as she looked up at the beautiful sole, nodding speechlessly. Vanessa giggled.

"I thought so." She dark haired woman stepped onto Melody's stomach, eliciting a small gasp from the young girl before extending her foot and placing it on Melody's face, her large feet covering most of the middle of her face, her heel touching down on her chin and her toes scrunching on the girl's dark locks.

"You're face feels good under my foot." She laughed; Melody went bright red, her loins burning for attention.

"Err…th-thank you." She stammered, slightly muffled by Vanessa's foot flesh, she pursed her lips and started kissing Vanessa's sole.

"Hehehe…yeah like that" Vanessa giggled at the feeling of the soft lips on her sole. She moaned as Melody passed her tongue over it. "Hehehe little fish really know how to do this…have you done it before?" she asked causing Melody to blush even more. "Well in any case…I think I should do something too." Her other foot start moving in circles over the small girl´s abdomen. "Now let's see if I can do something better." she moved her foot and began to wiggle it to introduce it under the waistband of Melody´s pantalets.

The little princess actually stopped at feeling the intrusion.

"Ah ah ah little one." Vanessa scolded rubbing her foot over Melody´s face. "No one told you to stop." After a moment she added, "But now that you have…how about help me get rid of these." She said, lifting her foot causing the pantalets to rise before they snapped back against Melody. "Come on don't be shy." She continued, using her big toe to play with the princess' lips. "I promise it will be worth it."

Doubting it a little, Melody slid her fingers round her waistband of her underwear and arching her back carefully as to not cause Vanessa to fall, she began to slip them off, flexing her legs to take them and leave them just at her side.

"Good girl…now here's your reward." Vanessa said bringing her foot down to her pussy stroking it with her toes, loving how the girl shuddered beneath her at the slightest touch.

Melody let out small moans as Vanessa's big toe caressed her pussy directly. The tingling feeling returned with new force as her wet labia was parted by the toe and dare to enter a bit into her. In response, she started to suck at the foot on her face with force, leaving the clean skin in her wake.

"You like that don't you?" Vanessa giggled, glancing back at her other foot as her toe retreated from the pussy before proceeding to grind against the young cunt with increasing force.

Melody cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her cries muffled by Vanessa's sole, her eyes closing as she felt a familiar pressure building up inside her.

"Hahaha that's right keep moaning…let yourself loose." Vanessa laughed with an almost maniacal grin to her face. "Feel my big, hot, stinky feet on your little cunt and face, enjoy their feeling, their taste and their scent." She continued, adding even more force to her foot. Melody gasped and moaned into the hot sole, slashing her tongue against the sole above her face. "Come on little fish…show me how much you like it."

Melody felt the pressure grow to the maximum as her toes curl in pleasure, her mind clouded by arousal, Vanessa's words only adding to her euphoria, until she couldn't hold it back any longer and in a muffled scream, she released the dam, her pussy erupting with her hot, wet sticky cum.

Smiling Vanessa moved from Melody, wiping her now cum covered sole clean on Melody's stomach, allowing her dark grin to fully erupt upon her decoder her face as the remaining drops of the princess' cum was imprinted onto the sand of the beach.

Melody blinked, breathing heavily as sense returned to her mind, she went beat red as she felt the sea breeze caress her exposed pussy. She quickly grabbed her pantalets and slid them back on her form, eliciting a small burst of giggles from Vanessa, she looked at her shyly.

"So I guess you really like my feet huh?" She laughed, Melody's blush deepened.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hehehe well here is a little secret…" Vanessa began, leaning in close to Melody and caressing her face. "I like the fact that you like my feet." She continued with a smile. "I think I'm lucky that someone as cute as you likes my feet so much." her hand untied Melody´s hair tie leaving the black hair cascading behind the little girl. "Yeah so cute." She said moving her bangs behind her ear, caressing her cheek. "And you know what?...I would really like to do this again, how about you?"

"I...umm…" Melody blushed at the attention of Vanessa, her blush deepening at her comments. "I…umm…I would like that too." She admitted with a small voice. "But my parents…" Vanessa placed her index finger on the girl's lips, silencing Melody.

"Hush my dear don't worry I have it covered." Almost like magic Vanessa pulled out a small, golden, scroll from behind her. "With this we don't have anything to worry about."

"What's that?" Melody asked with confused tone and expression, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

"A simple work contract, this way your parents will think you have a…part-time job." Vanessa said. "That way we can have all the fun we want, without any problem."

"A contract?" Melody asked curiously.

"Yes, basically you get my feet whenever you want and I get my feet pampered whenever I want." Vanessa stated as she unrolled the scroll, it was covered in tiny text.

"That's a lot of words for something so simple." The dark haired girl stated.

"It's only legal mumbo jumbo; you know contracts can never be worded simply." Vanessa answered, extending her right leg, placing her foot right under Melody's nose, eliciting a startled gasp followed by a deep, audible sniff from the girl who shivered in pleasure.

"Do we have a deal?" Vanessa asked wiggling her toes and stretching her arm towards the girl, placing her foot on the floor. Melody swallowed as Vanessa conjured a quill, she took it and scribbled her name; this woman did seem nice after all.

The moment her name was scribbled onto the paper the quill vanished in a burst of golden light and the scroll rolled back up and started to dissolve in a similar fashion, maniacal laughter filled the air. Melody looked up to see Vanessa laughing her head off.

"Hahahaha it's true what they say…like mother like daughter, hahahahaha!" She kept laughing. To the confusion, and growing feelings of dread, of Melody, the wind started to blow with intense force.

"What…What's going on?" Melody asked, fear filling her voice and more when the contract dissolved into a glowing golden mist and started to encircle and surround her trapping the princess with a small tornado of transparent, dark golden mist.

"Oh nothing just a small clause I added to that contract." Vanessa said with a crazy look in her eye and a dark, cunning expression on her face as her voice changed in tone. "So that your brat of a mother or bastard father can't come and mess things for me again and neither can your accursed grandfather."

Melody couldn't say anything else as soon she felt a small pain throughout her body.

she felt an intense pressure on her chest, she looked down, wincing as her top started to grow as her chest started to grow, her shirt shrinking into a thin, tight, white bra that clung to her growing chest until it was like she had a pair of honeydew melons on her chest. Her new magnificent breasts bouncing as she arched her back, gasping as her eyes squeezed shut, feeling the familiar heat between her legs.

Her waist began to shrink as her buttocks expanded and grew, becoming more curved while her pantalets began to shrink and warp round her new ass until it was a small thong, the back vanishing in her plump ass while the front clung to her throbbing pussy so tightly that her pussy was visible a long with the growing wetness of it. Her now longer; childish legs on display as they too continued to change with the magic of the contract and soon they became a pair of long, slender, soft legs while still retaining a childish quality to them.

At the same time Vanessa's body seemed to expand as her maniacal laughter continued and suddenly long black tentacles burst from her slender legs, her skin turning a light lavender shade, a she hair shortening and turning white and her stomach growing and becoming covered in black slimy flesh growing from the tentacles. Soon where the beautiful woman once stood there was now a creature, half woman half octopus laughing maniacal.

She was a light lavender-skinned, white haired cecaelia and from the waist down she had six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. Her eyes a darker shade of the rest of her slimy skin, a grey shade and a mole on the right side of her mouth, she wore aqua eye shadow, deep red lipstick and red nails along with purple earrings and a yellow shell necklace.

"Hahahaha oh how I have waited this moment!" Laughed the creature.

"Va-Vanessa?" Melody asked timidly as she tried to stand but soon found herself stumbling as the magic continued to warp her, as well as the new weight making it more of a challenge for her to retain her balance.

"You my call me Ursula." She answered. "Hehehe or Mistress Ursula if you rather my new little slave." She move towards the terrified girl, still transforming, her lips becoming fuller and a deeper shade of pink. "Although I think I will be using my human appearance, Vanessa with you again, I must admit that I enjoyed our fun today and it would be incredible to feel that talented tongue of yours on my pussy." Ursula smirked, eyeing her new slave's new breasts that would bounce with each breath Melody took; she licked her lips in a sexual manner as she eyed them hungrily.

Melody looked up at the large creature that was Ursula, her owner. What? Her eyes widened at the sudden thought. She didn't own her…but the contra…contr…paper thingy.

The girls head began to feel light as if filling with bubbles desperate to escape her head but unable to, like pockets of air in the ocean, bubbles unable to reach the surface. Her nipples began to harden, her pussy burning with desire. Her gaze falling onto her owners tentacles that were once her divine feet and while she did miss having them, those tentacles…a sultry smirk appeared upon her lips.

Ursula chuckled; she could see the contract had fully taken effect, now Melody was her personal slave both in mind and body, the bimbo clause had done wonders. "I should have done this to my mother when I had the chance, maybe follow it with a false marriage and I could enslave her bratty sisters one by one until I became the Queen of the Ocean with the royal princesses and my supposed wives serving me and my every whim…but still now I have you." She smirked, launching her tentacles at her new bimbo, two striking her shoulders, causing her to slam back into the sand, pinning her in place while another two began slither over her tits, groping them, squeezing them, her suckers attaching themselves to the globs of flesh. Melody's left breast even popped out of her new tiny bra, bouncing, she thrusted her chest a touch against her Mistress' tentacles.

Melody groaned and thrust her hips as she felt the tentacles grope her breasts, squeezing them so harshly, her high pitched and cries filling the beach air as Ursula's remaining tentacles moved between Melody's legs, the tentacle on Melody's right shoulder snapping back and curling round her left ankle and lifting it into the air, eliciting a startled gasp from the girl as her tentacles continued to slither closer to the girl's ass and pussy.

"Oh I am going to have fun with you little slave." Mistress Ursula chuckled, licking her fat lips hungrily.


	4. Redhead Feast

Contribution  
Title: Redhead Feast  
Author: Chaos  
Categories: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Kim Possible, The Little Mermaid  
Characters: Jessica Rabbit, Kim Possible, Ariel  
Contains: Licking, stripping, Vore, Scat

If you're looking for a good time there is nowhere better than Hollywood's only toon club. You can get a laugh if you're down; mingle with legends of animation like Bugs Bunny or Mickey Mouse or get your mind blown by the wild antics of these cartoon crazies. You can see that in the front of the club, but the real action is in the back. That's where shit gets real for cartoons.

Strutting into the woman's bathroom, big chest out and equally big hips swaying, Jessica Rabbit moved towards the closest toilet. In her skin tight, shimmering dress she looked like one bad toon with her long, luscious legs exposed and enough cleavage to hide a bear trap. She was a stunning piece of animation that left toons and people alike howling like wolves. She brushed back her long, silky red hair as she moved towards the toilet, lifting her dress up to reveal the most well-k nown secret in Hollywood; Jessica Rabbit wore no underwear. Dropping her rather plump ass on the toilet seat, she spread those long legs of hers and begun to do her business.

Her pouty, red lips pressed together as she begun to push out her last meal. Truth was that toons rarely pooped, their bodies just absorbed everything, but certain things just have to be pushed out the normal way, like fellow toons. A long sigh escaped Jessica as a thick, hard turd pushed from her rectum. She had eaten former cartoon star Wilma Flintstone earlier this morning, sending the Stone Age housewife to her belly to be slowly digested. It was nothing personal, Jessica had a taste for toons, they all tasted so good and she enjoyed feeling them squirm in her belly and push out of her rump as shit. No one would miss Wilma, no one watched the Flintstones anymore.

More of the digestive toon pushed out from Jessica's asshole, forming a large, knobby turd that stretched her sphincter out. Biting her lip as she enjoyed the large, hard shit, Jessica pushed more out, the turd breaking in the middle to land in the toilet. Jessica moaned and wiggled her big ass into the toilet as more of Wilma Flintstone squeezed out of her, all brown and smelly. The toon was now unrecognizable as Jessica's shit, her digestive tract stripping her of everything she once was. With a loud moan, she forced the end of the turd out of her asshole, the sphincter remaining open as smaller turds were still lodged in her rectum, ready to drop. Slowly, they slipped out of her asshole, tiny pebble-like pieces of shit, landing in the hardened logs Jessica had just dropped. Her sphincter twitched and pushed out as two more turds shot out of her asshole. She had been hoping that her bowels would reduce Wilma to a bigger bowel movement, but it was nearly over already. This is what she gets for eating scrawny, old toons. Next time she'd eat Betty Boop. That girl had some meat on her bones.

With the last of her shit slipping out of her sphincter, the hole closed back up and Jessica started wiping. That had been disappointing, she had been hoping she'd spend all night forcing Wilma out but now it was over after ten minutes. After she was spotless, she gazed into the toilet, unimpressed by the dry lumps of shit she'd crapped out. "Your as good at being my shit as your show was at comedy. I'd say I'm disappointed in you, but that would imply I ever thought highly of you in any way," Jessica callously told the bobbing turds before flushing them. This had been such a waste, maybe going on stage and having every man in the club drooling over her would make her feel better. If that didn't work she could just go home and be with Roger, her husband could still make her laugh even after all these years.

Exiting the bathroom, Jessica stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted something you don't see every day, the little mermaid tied up on the floor as another red head held the trapped girl's feet up. Jessica leaned back against the wall, watching curiously at what was going on. This looked interesting.

"Sorry about this, but with you gone I'm sure to get cast in the role of the little mermaid in Disney's reboot," explained Kim Possible, former star of her own children's cartoon show. Things were rough when you get canceled, some toons retire, others fade away, but Kim was looking for a comeback and to do that she needed to get rid of the competition. She had ambushed Ariel in the back of the club, tying her arms behind her back to keep her from fighting. Taking Ariel's little bare feet in her hands, Kim licked her lips. "Nice legs you got there, I think I'll try them."

"Wait! No!" Ariel cried out, trying to kick Kim in the face as she drew her feet closer to her mouth. Kim was too fast, her jaw dropping open and wrapping around Ariel's ankles, slurping her up to her knees in one long swallow. Kim gave soft murmurs of enjoyment at the fishy taste of the Disney princess, sucking on the smooth, tasty legs as she swallowed again. Ariel screamed for help as she was quickly devoured, the slimy throat and hungry tongue gliding along her as she moved down to the young girl's stomach. Kim knelt before Ariel, grabbing her hips as her mouth slipped over her thighs. She lifted the former mermaid's dress, grabbing hold of her bare skin before pushing her head down until her jaw slipped over Ariel's waist. When Kim slippery tongue started rubbing her firm rear, Ariel gave a high-pitched yelp as Kim teased her nubile body.

"Don't lick there," Ariel whimpered as Kim continued to lap at her rump. Clenching her jaws, Kim squeezed the cheeks against the bottom of her maw, tasting Ariel's booty with delight. Kim was really enjoying her meal; toons are just as tasty as she had heard. After this, she would have to call Shego and see if she was open to being 'eaten' out. Her hands went up Ariel's shirt, grabbing onto her breasts as she squirmed and whimpered. Grasping her ample chest, Kim swallowed and pulled her back, slipping her mouth up to the other redhead's trim belly. Ariel had stopped screaming by now and was just wiggling back and forth, trying her hardest to keep from crying hysterically as she was devoured alive. She could feel her feet slipping into the stomach, the stomach acids splashing against the soles of her feet as she neared the bottom of Kim's gut. If she didn't escape soon, she was going to be crammed inside that tight, deadly sack and melted away to nothing but tomorrow's bowel movement.

Kim groped Ariel's breasts one last time before pulling her arms back and getting on hands and knees. Moaning as she swallowed hard, her lips pressed against the top of Ariel's Ribs, just under her breasts. Kim's belly had started to bulge out, slowly filling with more of Ariel. Drool ran down Ariel's body as she was slurped in, the pink, slimy inside of Kim's throat wrapping around a little more of her with every gulp. Kim's stretched maw was now just below the other redhead's shoulders. Ariel's felt the hot, ragged breath of her devourer on her chin, so close now that she could smell her minty breath. Kim reeling back on her knees, elevating Ariel's head up into the air. Her screams went ignored as she found herself upright, the only thing below her a decent to a hot, pulsating gut.

Eyes half closed in enjoyment, Kim reached up and put her hands on top of Ariel's head. Relaxing her throat, she pushed down, cramming the rest of the little mermaid into her stretched out mouth. Everything went dark as Kim's lips slipped over her face and all she could feel was the slimy, tight insides of Kim's body as they clenched and pressed her downwards. Ariel went down squirming and crying, her resolve breaking as she was forced to curl up in the teen's enclosed belly. Kim just let her meal slip down her throat, her stomach bloating outwards until it was several feet wide. It pushed up her crop top, wobbling as Ariel wiggled inside her in fear and desperation. A long, drawn out sigh of relief escaped Kim as she wiped her wet lips with the back of her hand.

"Yum, tastes just like sushi," Kim muttered as she smacked her lips. Cradling her inflated midsection, she slowly rose to her feet as her gut trembled in her hands. Kim basked in the sensation of being so full for a few minutes, muffled cries coming from deep inside her. As she enjoyed herself, the young redhead finally noticed she was not alone. Awkwardly, she stared at Jessica Rabbit as she leaned against the wall and looked her over with what could best be described as mild disdain.

"You do know the remake is live action," Jessica flatly said, her eyes never leaving the stuffed teen. After getting caught eating someone, most toons would try to make a run for it and Jessica couldn't have that.

Blinking at the toons reaction, Kim stared at Jessica with her mouth hanging open. "Huh?"

"The Little Mermaid remake Disney is making, it's going to be live action. They don't need toons like us for the movie. Not that they would give a has-been like you a movie." Everytoon was looking to make a comeback after their shows are cancelled, but nearly none of them get another opportunity to fame. For every Powerpuff Girls and Samurai Jack, there are hundreds of out of work toons just trying to get by. If Kim thought she had a chance with Ariel gone, she was being stupid.

"Who are you calling a has-been, you fap-bait!" Kim growled, ignoring the part about her actions being pointless. She was Kim Possible, doing the impossible was her thing. Who did this bitch think she was talking down to her? She was a positive female role model that kicked ass and acted stylish while Jessica Rabbit looked like something thought up on 4Chan.

"Oh no, men masturbate to me. I never realized that. How can I live with the shame," Jessica sarcastically said, rolling her eyes at the immature taunt from the little girl. Kim thought she was so good; certainly better than any of the older toons like her. All Jessica saw was an uppity girl that needed to be taught her place. That place, of course, was in her stomach.

"This is a tough world we live in, Kimmy. If you think being hip and modern is going to save you, think again. In the end, us old toons are tougher, stronger and hungrier than you'll ever be." Jessica strutted right over to Kim, standing a full head taller than the young girl. Looking up at the towering toon, Kim suddenly realized how much smaller and punier she was to the other woman. She tried to step back, but Jessica grabbed her by the sides of her arms before she could get away. Gripping her tightly, Jessica lifted Kim up until they were eye to eye. Legs kicking in the air, Kim nervously looked into the dazzling, heavily mascaraed eyes of Jessica before her eyes went to her mouth as it widened. When Kim ate Ariel she had forced her jaw to drop open like a snake's maw. Jessica simply stretched her entire mouth out, using her cartoon ability to reshape her body to create a spacious mouth to fit Kim's head in. Staring into the glistening cavern, Kim shivered in terror as she gazed past the tongue at the dark red back of the throat. Jessica let her get a closer look as she pushed her into her mouth, easily fitting her skull inside. A soft whimper slipped out of Kim as Jessica's jaws closed over her neck and she felt the tongue push up on her chin. The sound of the voluptuous woman swallowing echoed around Kim's head as she slipped down her throat. The same helpless terror Ariel felt as she was being eaten hit Kim and she started screaming. It was her turn to be a victim of a greedy redhead.

Jessica grasped her meal tightly as she ran her tongue along her collarbone, Kim's head already lodged in her throat and creating a noticeable bulge. Jessica enjoyed Kim's sweet flavour, her teeth nibbling at her breasts as they started slipping into her mouth. Her big ass swayed as she moved around, sucked the taste out of the young girl. She squirmed around, still believing she could fight back against the gorgeous toon, but Jessica was too strong. She had eaten hundreds of people over the years, Kim was no challenge for her. As Kim's breasts slipped over her lower jaw, Jessica no longer had to hold her so tightly, holding her with just her mouth; she started groping her prey freely. Her belly, still wobbling with Ariel's desperate attempt to escape, was squeezed between Jessica's fingers. Such a huge slab of soft flesh, all hers to enjoy as she pleased. Thinking about it just got her turned on. Speaking of turned on, Jessica reached for Kim's pants, sliding them down along with her panties. Kim thought it was cute licking Ariel's firm booty before swallowing her. Now it was Jessica's turn to show how a real predator plays with its food.

Kim could barely breathe as her chest was swallowed down, the oesophagus crushing her breasts as it constricted around everything Jessica took down. Kim dangled upside down, saliva and mucus coating her face as she felt herself get eaten and was helpless to do anything. When she felt Jessica undressing her, she started to freak out. Kicking wildly, she twisted herself back and forth, trying to force Jessica to let her out. The toon only let out a muffled laugh, the tongue and throat vibrating with her mirth. Tightening her plush, red lips above Kim's fat stomach like a belt, her hands went to her uncovered privates. Kim let out a loud yelp as she felt Jessica's fingers sliding over her slit. What was that perverted toon doing to her?

The more Kim thrashed in her mouth and throat, the more Jessica enjoyed her meal. Right now she was going to make the girl go real wild as she shows off what several decades of lesbian fun with Snow White had taught her. She rubbed Kim's mounds, slowly working her finger between the lips. She teased her opening and with one finger stroking her clit, getting the young redhead turned on enough for her to go further. With her fingers moistened by Kim's slowly aroused pussy, Jessica wiggled one long finger into her sex and then another, rubbing the hot, tight interior of her pussy until she felt Kim let out a stifled cry from inside her throat. Jessica began to pump her fingers in and out, creating a rhythm that quickly grew faster. As she used one hand to pleasure her meal, the buxom toon relaxed her mouth and let the packed belly slip in past her teeth. Nubile, smooth belly flesh stretched out by Kim's own meal jiggled into Jessica's mouth, stretching her elastic jaws out so much that her cheeks inflated. She licked and sucked on her portly gut, all the while bringing Kim to new levels of pleasure.

The teen had stopped fighting and was fidgeting, tensing up as decades of girl on girl skills reduced to a quivering, orgasming mess. As Kim started to shake all over, Jessica stroked her round buttocks before slipping her thumb in between the cheeks. When she sensed Kim was nearly the edge, Jessica shoved her fingers deep into her cunt and jammed her finger right into the girl's once virginal asshole. Kim went completely rigid as she had her orgasm, her scream getting through the flesh surrounding her. As Kim's juices started seeping out, Jessica swallowed hard, forcing the girl's immense, soft belly down and bringing her pussy into her mouth. Jessica moaned as the taste of fresh female cum dripping down onto her tongue. She licked it all away from Kim's slit, not trying to please her this time, just taste her extra seasoning.

Kim had lost control and been swept away by her orgasm, her mind only returning as she slid further down and exited the stomach. She felt the stomach around her head and shoulders, gurgling as it awaited its meal. Pleasure turned to fear as Kim realized she was closer to certain death. She took several deep breaths, trying to push past her orgasmic afterglow to focus on survival. It was hard with Jessica lapping at her cunt, cleaning her up while at the same time revving her libido up again. Jessica didn't linger though, another gulp dropping her waist into her throat and only leaving Kim's legs sticking out past her pouty, crimson lips. Forced to bend to fit inside the fleshy chamber, Kim screamed in defiance, refusing to give up. She was Kim Possible and even though this situation seemed impossible she was going to escape. She kept telling herself that even as reality seeped in as more of her filled the snug, throbbing stomach.

With Just Kim's bare legs sticking out of her mouth, Jessica sat down and lifted her skirt up. This meal was tasty and it was getting her more and more turned on. As she lapped away at Kim's sticky cum, she had been rubbing her thighs together, her own pussy starting to leak. With just the legs to go, Jessica started playing with herself, sticking four fingers into herself with haste as her thumb pressed down on her clit. Her pussy could take a lot and she was ramming most of her hand in and out of her as fast as she could after less than a minute of touching herself. Her other hand pulled out the top of her red dress, grabbing her huge breast and finding her nipple. Squeezing her own tit, she continued to masturbate without any concern as she slurped down Kim's legs at her own pace.

Jessica's throat rippled as she took down Kim's legs like they were noodles; saliva squirting from between her plump puckered lips as she slurped her down. Km's legs vanished down her throat, a final wet sucking sound coming as Jessica popped her feet into her mouth. Lips still pressed tightly together, she threw her head back and gulped, dragging all of Kim to her stomach. Her dress stretched but stayed intact as Kim was forced into her belly. Her insides clenched around the poor teen, forcing her into the fetal position, her face crammed up against her belly. Kim got to listen and feel Ariel digesting in her belly as the same happened to her. As the stomach groaned around her, Kim Possible knew that her luck was up. Surviving this was just not possible.

"Oh yes!" With a husky, sensual cry, Jessica reached climax. Her juices wetted the bottom of her dropping gut as the rest dribbled down her long legs. She sat there catching her breath for a minute; the only sounds were her heavy breathing and the stifled cries for help inside her. Fixing her hair, Jessica Rabbit stood back up and headed towards the stage without a single concern. She stank of sex and her belly pushed out slightly but her fans were used to her bad habits, like sex and eating toons. In fact, a lot of her fans loved it when she sang and danced while her belly digested some unlucky toon. Patting her stomach with a smug smirk, she whispered to Kim. "Enjoy yourself, little girl, because tonight is going to be your last night in the spotlight."

Ignoring the wail of anger and sadness from deep inside her, Jessica Rabbit went on stage to wow and awe her fans.

The next day came and Jessica crawled out of bed naked but not before giving her husband a kiss on his furry forehead. She felt a pressure building on the inside of her asshole and moved quickly to the bathroom. With her heavy chest wobbling as she breathed deeply in excitement, she dropped her ass down on the toilet and leaned back. She had digested an Ariel stuffed Kim last night if her bowel movement wasn't impressive she was going to have to eat two or three toons at a time to get the big shit she was looking for. Relaxing her asshole, she tightened her colon and pushed. Her eyes widened at what came out.

"FFFFEEERRRTTTTTT!"

A howling, nasty fart billowed out of her rear, yellow clouds of noxious gas pouring out into the toilet and quickly filled her bathroom. She rarely got gassy, but Kim had created a lot of backed up air in her bowels. She let the heavy gas pass out of her before a fat, knobby turd started to squeeze out of her. Kim came out squishy and smooth, a perfect log of shit that was so foul it smelt even nastier then the gas Jessica had just let out. Her anus stretched and pushed out as the turd got thicker and wider the more came out. It exited her asshole quickly and with disgusting sounding squishing noises. Her big ass cheeks trembled as she kept pushing the faeces out of her rectum, the turd eventually breaking near the top but more coming. Another fart sounded from her ass, bits of shit spraying onto the mushy logs, as they broke apart in the toilet. Feeling more coming, Jessica stood up slightly, sticking her plump booty over the toilet as it kept on coming.

"Who would think an adorable little thing like Kim could become such a huge, disgusting pile of shit," Jessica sad to herself as a blast of watery shit help push out the more solid log from her gaping sphincter. She felt what was left of Kim seep out of her asshole, building a large pile of gooey, revolting crap in her toilet. Jessica kept her ass over the toilet, letting some smaller logs that had been trapped at the back come out. With a final fart, Jessica Rabbit finished her morning shit, happy with the huge mess her digestive system had created from a young girl. There was just something about her amazing, sexy body creating such revolting filth that amused her like nothing else. Wiping her asshole clean, she addressed Kim one last time before flushing. "You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but your just shit. You really should have shown me more respect back at the club. I still would have eaten you but I would have been nice about it. Some people are just meant to end up as shit and you're one of them. Good Bye, Kimmy."

With that, the disgusting remains of Kim Possible were flushed down the toilet and Jessica went back to bed without a second thought about Kim. Before drifting off, she reminded herself to give some other toons a call later on and see if they were interested in lunch. Kim had wetted her appetite and she was in the mood for more fresh, new toons. She wondered if she could invite the cast of Avatar: the Last Airbender over for a bite to eat.

A/N Once again a big thank you to Chaos for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this fic.

aryion . c o m

/g4/gallery/Chaos


	5. Fisherman Tailes

Contribution  
Title: Fisherman Tailes  
Author: Geofrey  
Categories: The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Who Framed Roger Rabbit  
Characters: Melody, Jessica Rabbit  
Contains: Vore, Mermaid, Blowjob, Masturbation, Scat

Melody's head shot out of the water sending up a splash of water, glistening in the sun. Her long black hair whipped behind her head as she looked up at the clear blue sky to reveal a young joyful face with large dark blue eyes. The young girl was smiling, her luscious lips revealing her pearly white teeth as she waded in the water, merrily observing the activity before her.

Before her, not too far away, was a fishing boat. It was quite clean and looked sturdy, but it certainly wasn't pristine, a commoner's boat Melody thought to herself smugly. The boat was pulling up a small shoal of fish, Melody placed her dainty hand over her lips, closing her eye's to give a girlish giggle as the fish flopped about vainly as they were dropped on deck. It wasn't just the misfortune of the fish that Melody liked to revel in, she was also terribly amused by the lone fisher, struggling to get the fish aboard and place them all under the hold for storage. The fisher was working so hard and she would earn so little for her hard work.

Melody was a princess and had taken this fact to heart. She knew she was better than everyone else, whether it be the denizens of the ocean or the poor surface folk struggling to make a living. Their misfortune was funny because, quite simply, they weren't her, they weren't royal and so such tragedy could rightly befall them. Not her though, she was royalty. Still, despite the amusement this struggling fisher was giving her, she was a little far away to make the person out, it was merely a silhouette. The princess furrowed her brow giving a cute little crinkle in her forehead, before letting out a derisory pffh, and swimming closer, slightly annoyed that _she,_ should have to move to mock a peasant.

Melody dived under water, her red sleek fin giving a few powerful thrusts, propelling her closer. Her head peeked out slowly this time; she had the face of a mischievous prankster as her head slowly rose above the water, the cool liquid, trickling off her face. The fisher was what she had expected, a tall broad man. Rugged was perhaps a suitable word to describe him, he filled the description well, bronze tanned skin, quite well built muscles with a little stubble and brown, wavy hair of middling length. His hard squinted; harsh eye's, the colour of which was impossible to make out.

Melody had sated her curiosity now, and had grown bored with watching this peasant fish. She leaned back, and begun to make her way down, back into the depths of the ocean. However, after a couple of strokes, she realized she was tangled in something. See couldn't see the thin wires of the net that stopped her descent, still, she knew that she had probably swam to close and got caught. Still, she was no fish; while they would thrash and struggle, all she had to do was calm down, swim up and then away. She gave herself a self-satisfied smirk at her own superiority and lazily began to drift up. However, as the young princess drifted up, she noticed it was not her doing; the net beneath her was being raised! An expression came about her face, one akin to a girl who has just been told she can't have a toy. Frumpy would be the word, she even had her arms crossed as the net lifted her out of the water. How dare someone put her through this humiliation?

As the net was raised over the side of the boat, the fisherman caught a glimpse of his catch and became rather slack jawed. He had caught a mermaid, a real, honest to god mermaid. It was all there, the reddish, orange tale, oily and reflecting the light magnificently, and the female top. Albeit it was a young female top, rather flat chested despite what the drawings and tales had him believe. She also seemed quite perturbed by the fact that she had been caught. The net was raised over the deck of the boat and the man tried to let the mermaid drop delicately. Unfortunately the net was not designed to drop things delicately with the release hatch making him to far away to catch the girl.

The mermaid hit the floor with a wet thump, and Melody was now quite enraged, "How dare you capture me you dirty little peasant." She spat out in a rather posh, royal accent. Despite her harsh words her voice was quite low and soft, quite deceptive of her age and appearance. The fisherman was stunned. He stammered out, clearly taken aback by the situation, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to." This much was true, how was he to know what he caught? Still the princess continued with her tirade, "You have captured a member of the royal family you idiot. I should have you fed to the sharks!"

The fisherman, was quite annoyed at the fact the mermaid wouldn't accept his apology. He was also irked by her condescending attitude. He looked around, making sure a massive squid was not about to pull him down to the depths of the ocean while he thought, what to do with his catch.

While he pondered, Melody continued to berate the fisherman, for his lowly status mainly. In Melody's mind, he should have bowed, begged forgiveness, given her riches, but nothing! The fisherman's thoughts though were to show the mermaid to his boss, she would have a good idea of what to do with her. The fisherman quickly pulled out some rigging and approached the livid Melody, "What are you doing! How dare you approach me?" The incensed woman fumed. Her anger was as nothing when the rigging as tied around her thin neck, effectively chaining her to the boat.

The indignity had dumbfounded her and all Melody could say, in a deep threatening voice was, "You dare!?" The fisherman left Melody there silently as her turned the boat around and set it on the way home. His thoughts wandered to the wet tied up woman, with her wet cream vest, clinging tightly to her chest. He had been out a while. He decided to go back to Melody while the boat piloted itself home, the first thing that was said when he saw her, "You had best release me. I am a princess and you are a lowly peasant. You will do as I say." The words were spoken with authority but the fisherman had grown to realize that there was nothing behind them. No weird sea magic, no mythical monsters, this woman thought she was safe simply because she was a princess. It was both annoying and amusing, given what the fisherman had planned, beneath a sinister smile.

The fisherman knelt down before Melody who didn't recoil, but stared at him sternly. The fisherman spoke in a smooth enticing voice, "You know I heard mermaids were supposed to grant wishes?" Melody clenched her teeth and told him tersely, "Me? Give something to you; you should be the one to give things to me!" The man chuckled, "Very well then" he said with a smile.

He put his hands on her shoulder, which was quite dry now. Melody decided to recoil now, shocked that he would dare to touch her. The shock only increased, as his hand slipped underneath her shoulder strap and slid it off her shoulder. Melody's hand went to slap at the man but it was grasped firmly as the man leaned it to kiss Melody's smooth dainty neck. The vest continued to be pulled off as Melody's frail arms tried to push the man away, her face scrunching as she tried in vain to keep him away as her other shoulder strap was slid off her shoulder.

The man gave a grin and grabbed the bottom of Melody's vest, pulling it down. The neck of the vest stretched over her shoulders and slid down her test tightly, her pert little breasts popping out as the neck line slid over them. Hr arms were pinned to her side by the shoulder strap and all she could do was flop about on the deck, like a fish. The man put a knee down on her tail to keep it from thrashing about too mush as the vest was slid down past the stomach to reveal her toned firm belly. The vest was now off her top and the man quickly slid it off the writhing tail, casually throwing it aside.

Melody's arms, now free, covered her small mounds, "What are you planning on doing to me now?" The girl said cockily, as if no-one would dare to go any further than strip her. To be honest, the fisherman did not know, where exactly was the vagina on a mermaid? Still, she had luscious lips, perhaps that would do for now. The man stood up as Melody tried to edge away, the man undid his trousers and Melody looked away, unwilling to look at the man's penis. The man gripped her face, his hands on her cheeks, as he turned her reluctant head towards his crotch. She had her eyes closed tight and her mouth pursed shut. The man wasn't sure how she was breathing, but thought he may as well clench her cute little nose close.

After a minute it began to work, Melody shook her head vigorously and then let her mouth open as she gasped for air. As she did she felt the warm flesh enter her mouth and her eyes opened wide as she let out a muffled scream. The scream persisted as the man moved his hips back and forth, keeping his hands on the girl's cheeks, smooshing them slightly. The girls trim arms tried to push against his hips and she again clenched her eyes closed as the thrusts of the hips became stronger. She gagged a couple of times as drool hanged from her lips, her eye's felt like rolling back into the back of her head as she realized she couldn't stop this, With 2 powerful thrusts, the man came deep into the back of the princess' throat, gobs of cum lining the girl's mouth as the wide eyed damsel let out another muffled scream. The fisherman did enjoy the screams; they caused her strong little tongue to wriggle over the shaft of his cock. He let go off the girls head and her head shot back as she fell backwards onto the floor, spitting and coughing up the cum that didn't go directly down her throat. She gave her mouth a defiant wiped and she furrowed her eyebrows giving the fisherman a menacing stare as she kept her torso off the floor with her arms outstretched beneath her.

The fisherman, deciding not to wait for her tirade of abuse had turned his back and left to the cabin, the shoreline was approaching. He grabbed a burlap sack, some masking tape, and his underwear and went out to the deck where Melody, red faced, was deriding him in an almost incomprehensible outpour of indignation. The gist of it being, "How dare you, a lowly fisherman, presume to defile me and then shoot your seed inside of me!" She had an eloquent way of saying how dare you face fucked me! Still as she mouthed off the underwear was jammed into her mouth, she tried to spit it out but the tape was plastered over her mouth as her eyes nearly bugled out of their sockets, either in rage or from the underwear in her mouth. Her delicate hands reached up to claw the tape off, but her hands were taped together next against her stomach, leaving her to writhe and worm her way on the deck. It was a rather simple matter to pull the bag over her face, still staring at you angrily.

The journey back to his boss's office was awkward, what with the struggling bag and the greatly muffled screams. A few heads turned but luckily it was only the fisherman who could hear the complaints, the rest just saw a squirming bag. Finally reaching the office, the man knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an invitation. The office was cramped, a dark office green the predominant colour, with bookcases lining the wall and a desk with a window behind it. Sitting at the desk was his boss, Jessica. She could be accurately described as looking like a mob girl from the 50's. She was a tall woman with large bountiful breasts barely contained in a sparkling red dress. The form fitting dress accentuated the curvatures of her large chest, thin waist and buxom hips. She had thick red pouty lips and long, lush red hair that covered half of her face.

"Sorry boss, were you just going out?" The boss always looked like she had a sneer, but she knew to make time for the men she relied on, "Not quite yet, what is it you want." She said in an elegant, sultry tone with a low, gently coarse voice that sounded like it was used to whiskey shots. Then man let the wriggling sack on the floor, Jessica's eye's examining it intently. With a grand whisk of his hands, the sack was opened and Melody was put on display, lying on the floor, mouth gagged and hands tied. Jessica's eyes were never shocked and even confronted with this mermaid, they remained austere and penetrating; still, her one visible eyebrow did rise quizzically. "So what do we do with her?" the man asked eagerly.

Jessica had heard…rumours about mermaids. That one could gain good fortune by eating one, still, this man had captured her, she would have to give him something to sweeten the deal, if she was just going to eat him, "What if I told you I wanted to eat her?" said Jessica bluntly. Melody's head jarred towards Jessica has she heard this, she was beginning to get a little worried, but this was still drowned out by the fact they were taking about her as if she weren't here. The fisherman was a little dumbstruck, "Well, couldn't we do something a little more… I don't know, profitable?" Jessica looked at the infuriated princess before her, noticing a few globs of semen on her chest. She gave a half smirk, "We can't do anything publicly with her seeing as how you had sex with her, don't worry, you will be compensated for your find." The fisherman clapped his hand on his head, Jessica was right. Still, at least he would get some money from this even if fame would elude him; after all, he didn't want people to know he face fucked her.

"Okay, so how do you want to eat her?" The fisherman asked, a little curious exactly as to how this would look like. Melody had begun to futilely worm her way to the door on her stomach, "My dinner is escaping, and you wouldn't mid would you?" Jessica said casually. The fisherman gripped Melody's tail, which was quite strong; it was difficult for him to hold onto as it thrashed about. Meanwhile, Jessica had stood up and sauntered over to Melody, she knelt down before the girls face causing the princess to stop struggling for a minute. Jessica grabbed the tap on Melody's mouth and pulled it off with one yank, Melody immediately spitting out the underwear and sputtering. "You will return me to the ocean now." Melody's voice was not as defiant as it was, maybe it was the fact she was realizing the severity of the situation, maybe it was just getting the underwear out of her mouth. Jessica smiled tilting her head to the side playfully while she stroked Melody's cheek, "Don't worry, I promise once I have swallowed you, I will be sure to shit you out into the ocean." Melody, perhaps for the first time, realized threats weren't getting her anywhere, "I-I am a princess. Return me and you will be rewarded."

Jessica giggled, "Really, rewarded?" Melody continued, "Yes. Just let me go." She said with a slight quiver in her voice. Jessica ran her fingers through Melody's hair, "How do you want to die? Head or tail first?" Melody let out a gasp as the starkness of the situation hit her, "No don't." she said rather weakly, "I'm sorry if I insulted you, please, I don't want to die!" Melody pleaded.

Jessica sighed holding Melody's face between her hands, "I don't think I can deal with you talking too much, I think I will eat you head first!" Melody let out a scream as Jessica wrapped her lips around Melody's cute little nose. Jessica's full lips began to slide over Melody's face as Jessica's mouth got wider and wider, as Melody tried to pull back her head, her face, visibly straining. The fisherman could tell that Jessica was having trouble keeping Melody in place. Melody's the bottom of the tail was placed firmly on the floor while the middle was raised, it was as if she were trying to get leverage to pull herself back. If Melody had legs and feet, it would look like she had presented her ass into the air. The fisherman got an idea of how to keep Melody in place.

Jessica's lips had now slid over Melody's nose and her top lip. She still tried to pull back as the soft lips slid over her mouth entirely and then her eye's which she clenched tight. The lips slid over her chin next as she tried to free her restrained arms in vain, wishing that her tail wasn't so useless on land. Melody's head was now completely inside Jessica's mouth, it was warm and gobs of saliva dripped down her face, she could feel the warm breath of Jessica press against her. Still, Jessica didn't seem to be able to get the rest of Melody's head in and the princess renewed her attempts to pull back away from her devourer. Then, she felt something press up against her tail, something standing on the very bottom of her tail to keep it from moving and something warm and hard tracing over where her ass was. Melody's teeth clenched as she knew what was happening and knew what to expect, suddenly, she felt her the fisherman's member forcing its way up her tight little ass hole. She squealed as the entire length was put in, the force, sending her head completely into Jessica's mouth. She heard an mmmm come from Jessica's as she felt Jessica's hand cup her pert breasts. Her face grew into despair as she felt rhythmic thrusts into her ass; each one eliciting another high pitched squeal, her face was slammed into the back of the throat which was soft and wet. She tried to spit out the saliva and mucus covering her lips as her head was suddenly forced downwards, Melody's stomach twisting itself in a knot as she was sent into the throat.

Jessica had her eye's closed, fully enjoying the test and feel of the girl in hr mouth, her cool soft creamy skin felt marvellous against her tongue, like a warm vanilla ice-cream. The fisherman was also enjoying his part of the girl, Melody's ass hole was comfortable tight, hugging his cock warmly all around, each thrust causing a squeal and a muscle contraction. The best thing was, it was as if the girl was already lubed, it was quite difficult to hold onto the oily tail. Each thrust also sent the girl deeper into Jessica's throat, her mouth sliding slickly over Melody's small shoulders and taking in the luscious mounds on her chest. The petite breasts slid into Jessica's mouth as if she were sucking up jelly and she took her time to caress and tease the soft things with her tongue, cupping them and teasing the nipple as Jessica delicately played with herself.

Melody's face was now quite a way down the throat, her beautiful hair, matted from the saliva and mucus. The hair clung to her face as she was force down, she occasionally had to try and spit some out of her mouth, but it always seemed to get back in there. She shuddered and cringed as she felt Jessica's lips tease her breasts, she wanted it all to be over; she wanted to go home. The entire ordeal was crushing Melody, emotionally and physically. Jessica's throat was tight and it would get tighter as it pulled her down, she was unable to move and the claustrophobic feeling would only get worse. She heard a swallow, loud and echoic and she felt her body slide down at an alarming pace causing her to scream uncontrollably, now her breasts were in the throat. Her lips quivered and she tried to resist the urge to cry when suddenly she felt two hard thrusts up her ass and felt the warm sticky ejaculate ease up into her. She heard Jessica say in a muffled manner, "Cream filled princess, delicious." She sobbed, bobbing her shoulders, tears dropping down into the stomach.

The fisherman pulled himself out; Jessica had motioned him to leave now that he had finished, it seemed she wanted to enjoy the last bits of her meal in piece. The fisherman didn't care now that he had finished left Jessica alone, lying on the floor, pawing at her pussy, with the red tail wagging like crazy outside of her mouth, now that the fisherman wasn't there to control it. Jessica began to suck and as she did, the tail slowly but surely went in. Unlike the torso, the tail was slick, oily, the vanilla flavour was greatly diminished but it was so much easier to eat. The oily tail pretty much slid down her mouth, Jessica's tongue traced over the length of the tail looking for Melody's pussy as it slid into her gullet and she was sure that she had found it early on. Her tongue entered something and she felt Melody go rigid inside her, the tail even stopped thrashing as she tongue fucked the little mermaid.

Melody couldn't believe that this was happening; she was going to die and had been defiled in every hole. Her sobbing stopped as she clenched her hands, the tears still dripped down, despite her closed eyes. She was applying all her energy not to enjoy it, but it was a losing battle, she felt warmer inside and noticed that she was driving her pussy further onto Jessica's tongue. She could feel herself building up to something, but then she heard a giggle and a swallow as the mouth clenched around her hip and sent her downwards. She was so close to having an orgasm, but she had been denied, as shameful as it was, she couldn't help but grind herself against the tight walls of the throat, hoping to climax as she heard Jessica's mocking laughter.

Jessica had now begun to finger herself quite hard, her large breasts jostling up and down inside her tight dress. She stopped for a second to unzip it, peeling it off quickly before getting back to pleasing herself, stroking her neck with her other hand she swallowed the last bit of Melody's tale. She licked her lips slowly and let out a satisfied groan, arching her back. She smacked her lips once or twice, tracing the last bit of Melody's body to go down her neck.

Melody now felt that she was completely within Jessica. She quivered uncontrollably, shaking with fear. She wondered if Jessica could hear her, if maybe she would take pity on her, "Please *sniff* I don't want to die, please let me out *sniff*" Jessica could feel her stomach growing as the whining little brat was balled up inside her stomach; she stroked her belly, "Shhh dear. It's time for you to digest now, I will wriggle about, it will make it quicker." Jessica said in a nearly motherly tone. Jessica renewed her attempts to get herself off, and wriggled around as well, enjoying the sound of whimpering, sniffling and sobbing coming from her stomach.

Melody was wrapped up tightly in the stomach, unable to move, with vile smelling juices sloshing around splashing her face and body. She whimpered and sobbed, occasionally taking time to gag and spit the foul juices out of her stomach. She didn't dare she tried to struggle, valiantly, little grunts escaping as she pushed against the elastic walls of Jessica's stomach. But it was no good, it only seemed to coat her in more juices, she suddenly felt a pang of pain in her arms and tail as the acids burned her. There was a slight sizzling noise as her skin was burnt; her face looked around desperately, looking for a way out for something. The utter hopelessness of the situation caused her to bury her head in her hands as the stinging gave away to numbness. She didn't notice her limbs drop off like the ash off a cigarette, only, soggier now that her flesh had mixed with Jessica's digestive fluids. She just thought she was getting numb.

Jessica could notice her stomach getting closer, she gave it a rub, and it was amazing how far her hand went down, Melody must have been getting quite soft and digested. Jessica licked her lips and gave her belly another push, causing a loud inelegant burp to escape her mouth. Jessica then grasped her breast hard as she continued to finger herself as waves of pleasure went through her. She let out a scream as she arched her back and widened her legs, curling her toes. She collapsed on the floor and hugged her belly tightly, completely flattening it; Melody was no more than goop in her stomach now.

Melody's last moments were confusing as she noticed the wall of the stomach press into her, as she noticed she was turning into paste. The burp sent a chill into Melody as the entire body quaked under the orgasm. She was about to renew her pleas when suddenly, the stomach closed around her, caving her soft form in on herself and she was dead, to travel through Jessica's intestines, being absorbed of all her nutrients.

The next day, Jessica went to a quiet place at the docks. It was early morning and no one was around. She closed her eye's feeling the brisk air against her and stroked her tummy as it gave a gurgle. She was wearing a navy striped top and jeans, which were quickly unbuttoned and slipped down as Jessica turned around, her large rump hanging over the edge of the dock into the ocean. She felt a pressure build up inside her colon and gave a smile as she bit her little finger playfully. She gave a slight groan and opened her ass hole. She gave another groan as she felt the large lump of shit that was Melody slide gracefully out of her.

The large lump hung over the water as it clung to Jessica's ass. Jessica wriggled her ass up and down a bit and the turd dropped down and splashed into the water, to go down into the depths, followed by a few wet farts.

Jessica spread her ass cheeks to give her ass a deep couple of wipes, fortunately, Melody was a dry shit, not much clean up necessary. The paper was discarded over Jessica's shoulder into the ocean, and Jessica pulled up her pants and walked away, without even looking back.

The shit that was Melody travelled down the sea, being pecked at by the occasionally fish. They would laugh to each other, they knew who the little shit was.

A/N A/N A big thank you to Geofrey for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this chapter, below is the web address to the original fic.

: / / aryion . c o m

/g4/view/177720


	6. Happy Halloween 2017

Title: Two Girls One Bug  
Characters: Tinkerbell, Wendy, Shanti  
Categories: Peter Pan, The Jungle Book 2  
Contains: Underage, Foot Fetish, Lesbian, Foot Worship, Stripping, Fairy, Minigirl, Foot Crush, Mind Break, Vore, Blood, **Death**  
Written With: Dark Rissing  
Started: 26/10/2017  
Finished:28/10/2017

Tinkerbell fluttered her wings angrily while cold gusts of wind in the night made her wish she was wearing something other than her green, leaf dress and shoes. Beneath her she could hear the laugher and joy of children and adults going on the festivities that Halloween brought to all…kids getting candy, playing pranks and frights, it was a perfect time for her and Peter to have a lot of fun.

Unfortunately the boy who never grew up had decided he also want to share their fun with Wendy and sent her to get her. So instead of having fun she had to go to the rather large Darling House, to get the little brat.

The fairy huffed as the mansion grew closer and she managed to locate Wendy´s bedroom window…it's not that she hate-hated the girl, it's just she and Peter had been friends for so long, longer than the English girl had been alive, longer than her mother even or grandmother, So she was hoping to have a nice fun night with him, not with him as a third wheel.

Tinkerbell struggled against another gust of wind, almost blowing her of course, it was really windy tonight…taking a deep breath, her golden glow becoming red as she focused her irritation and anger and with one final burst of speed against the gust she began to close in on the window. The gust soon dissolving the tiny fairy suddenly finding herself accelerating, she shot into the room through the gap of the semi open window, her eyes bulging as she found herself almost flying head first into the two giant heads almost conjoined, crying out startled, she swerved round them only to cry out in pain as she flew into a hard surface and was suddenly falling.

"Oof." Tink grunted as she slammed onto the pale blue carpet only to release a started gasp as a large glass landed beside her, shattering and releasing a wave of cold water, soaking her, she gasped for air, spitting out water, her light once again golden and dimmer than before, her wings feeling rather heavy and her dress threatening to slip off her curvy form.

Upon the single bed that rested against the wall beneath the windowsill was the familiar forms of Wendy, wearing her typical blue nightgown and blue hair bow binding her hair, her black slippers discarded on the floor, leaving her dainty feet naked. Alongside her close friend, Shanti. The Indian girl was wearing her typical white top and purple knee length skirt. Both girls were leaning into one another, lightly kissing each other's lips. One of Wendy's hands round Shanti's tiny waist, the darker skinned girl mimicking her actions on the English girl, lightly giggling and moaning into their chaste kisses.

The two girls slowly turned, each gasping as they heard the glass shattered, startled by the sudden interruption, their eyes quickly glowing to the small ball of light in the dark room, acting as the only source of light aside from the light cast in from outside.

The tiny fairy rolled over onto her back, breathing heavily to catch her breath, her chest rapidly inflating and deflating beneath her soaked, now rather cold leaf dress.

A small smirk spread across Wendy's lips as she processed just who had flew into the room and interrupted her and Shanti. Slowly she slid off her bed and sauntered over to the tiny girl, her steps slow and deliberate. She stopped a single step away from the fairy and proceeded to slowly extend her left foot.

Tink blinked repeatedly, wiping the cold water from her eyes her closed eyes before opening them and finally been able to see clearly. Her eyes bulged as she saw a rather large dainty foot over take her lower body, the large toes touching down on Tink's breasts, curling over them as Wendy stared down at her with a superior smirk.

"Well well this is a surprise...what are you doing here Tink?" Asked Wendy as she proceeded to drag the fairy back with her toes, stepping back to her bed; smirking as the tiny blonde pitifully grabbed at the carpet fibres. "I thought you would be out with Peter playing pranks or trick or treating."

"Maybe she got bored and wanted to come over and play?" Suggested Shanti sliding forward on the bed until she perched herself on the edge of the bed, looking down at Wendy´s foot and the squirming fairy, curious about their impromptu guest.

"Oh?...after all the pranks she helped pull on me and tried to get the mermaids to drown me in Neverland?" Wendy challenged, applying a little more pressure on the tiny girl, drumming her toes against her breasts, giggling. She had to admit it felt kind nice, feeling her struggle against her sole, and the fact it was Tinkerbell made it even sweeter, the icing on the cake. "Well I think it's about time I got some payback, what do you say Shanti? Want to play?" Wendy asked, glancing at her friend with a mischievous smirk, a small grin appearing upon the Indian girl's face.

Wendy turned her gaze back down to the tiny girl under her foot, noting how wet her leaf clad form was. "Oh Tink, your dress is soaked…we better get you out of that before you catch your death." She said with false concern, lifting her foot from the fairy and bending down, smirking as she watched Tinkerbell climb to her feet and try to rub from her, she reached out and plucked the little fairy from the floor, turning her wrist and resting the squirming fairy in her palm.

Tinkerbell didn't know what kind of fun Wendy was planning but she knew she wouldn't enjoy it and she really didn't like that girl's smile and so continued to struggle, kicking her legs in desperation as she thrashed about, her arms pinned down by Wendy's ring and index fingers in the hand she rested in, her shoes flying off her feet and actually hitting the tip Wendy's nose before falling to the floor.

Wendy's other hand came into view, her delicate fingers moving expertly, nipping the hem of the leaf dress and tearing it away, exposing the fairy's stomach and pussy, she dropped the shred of leaf before allowing her fingers to returning the now screaming fairy, like a high pitched harmony of bells, she nipped where the lead met Tink's cleavage and slowly peeled it back until the tear met the first one, the dress opening and lying in her palm like an ordinary leaf as Wendy dropped the shredded leaf, Tinkerbell's breasts bouncing as they were freed of their confines, the fairy's thrashing only causing her breasts to bounce more erratically.

"There, no more wet clothes." Wendy announced, sliding the remains of the dress from beneath the tiny fairy and dropping it, allowing it to fall where the rest of the clothing remained.

"Now we just need to warm you." Wendy giggled before pressing Tink's hands together with her thumb and index finger of her free hand before pulling her off her palm, dangling her for a second, admiring how her soaked wings simply drooped before releasing her hold, her and Shanti giggling as the naked fairy fell to the floor with a light thud.

Tink cried out in pain as she landed on her back, trying to push herself back up so she could try to make a run for it, even if her hopes were slim she had to try.

She didn't even manage to turn over before Wendy's foot descended again, this time with Tink's grape sized head positioned between her big and second toe as the admittedly rather clean, heavy sole touched down on the fairy all her movement seized as she was effectively pinned by the warm sole.

"There now you can dry off and get nice and warm…maybe you should thank me for taking care of you." Wendy mocked.

Tinkerbell yell indignantly, yelling at the titan sized child about the destruction of her dress and how Wendy couldn't treat her like this, not like it had any effect on the child as she heard nothing but the sound of belle's while enjoying the light squirming she felt. Though Wendy did take notice of the fairy's golden glow becoming a deep shade of red.

"What she saying?" Shanti asked.

"I don't know but it does look like a thank you., especially not with that glow." Wendy smirked. "Though I could be wrong, Tink maybe you should give my foot a kiss for keeping you warm?" The two girls burst into a fit of giggled. Tinkerbell glared at the two girls.

"Oh come on Tink it's just one kiss and my foot is keeping you nice and warm." Wendy encouraged as she began to press her big and second toes together, applying a light pressure on the grape sized head the rested between them, sniggering as the fairy's eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Just one kiss." She repeated, her toes curling as she started to scrunch, increasing the pressure on the fairy's head bit by bit.

Eventually it reached the point that Tink couldn't take it any longer, a high pitched scream erupting from her tiny lips as she forced her head to turn in the tight space, placing a light kiss on the inside of Wendy's big toe. The two giantesses bursting into fits of giggles as Wendy relaxed her toes and Tink breathed in relief, not caring about the light salty scent, just grateful for the pressure subsiding.

"Hehe that actually felt rather nice, why don't you do it again." She smirked, Tink looked ready to protest but Wendy began to press her toes together once again, Tink's tiny eyes filling with fear.

"Go on, you've already kissed my foot once and it is clean." Her toes began to press into the sides of Tinkerbell's head, quickly the blonde fairy moved her head, burying her face in the gap between the giant big and second toes, the light, dry salty taste staining her tiny lips, repeatedly kissing the gap much to the amusement and pleasure of the Darling girl, and her friend was enjoying the display too if her giggles were anything to go by.

"Does that really feel good?" Shanti asked, briefly averting her gaze with a light blush to her cheeks that Wendy seemed to share.

"Hmm…it is really nice." Hummed Wendy. "It tickles a little but it also feels like a tiny massage on your toes."

"Err…may I have a try?" Shanti asked nervously, Wendy grinned.

"Definitely." Wendy squeezed her toes, trapping Tinkerbell's head before lifting her foot from the floor, giggling at how Tinkerbell just dangled from her toes, kicking her tiny, slender legs.

Shanti inched forward and hovered her left foot, eagerly wiggling her toes, about a foot off the floor.

"Here you go." Wendy giggled as she moved her foot just below Shanti's and relaxed her toes, opening them, causing the fairy to fall back on the carpeted floor with another light thud, quickly moving her foot out of the way and allowing Shanti to bring hers down fully.

Tink cried out in pain as she was once again pinned, this time by Shanti's hot foot, her head between the second and third toes, immediately she started to squirm, her glow turning a shade of green as a rather potent stench invaded her nostrils and made her eyes start to water. Unlike Wendy's feet which had been rather clean. Shanti always walked around barefoot, leaving her soles and toes coated in a layer of dust, dirt and grime and possessing an intense odour that would be unpleasant for most normal sized people, never mind a tiny fairy like her. Shanti giggled at as she found herself enjoying the light squirming under her foot.

"Go on firefly kiss my feet." Giggled the Indian girl as the diminutive girl tried to squirm free, Shanti began to drum her toes around Tink's head; inadvertently wafting her scent at the blonde while rubbing the sweat between her toes against the grape sized head. Shanti began to increase the pressure on the tiny girl's body, enjoying how the tiny breasts squishing against her sole felt as Tink's struggles slowed.

"I don't think she likes how they smell." Wendy giggled. "I've never seen her go so green before!"

"Oh? Is that it? Are my feet too stinky?" Shanti giggled, blushing furiously.

"Then you'd better get to kissing and licking Shanti's feet, maybe you'll even get rid of the smell." Wendy laughed.

"Hehehe meanie." Giggled Shanti with mock offence as she turned her gaze on her friend. "Maybe after she's done I'll have you clean my, stinky, feet." She teased, leaning close to her friend, kissing her lips.

Shanti turned back to the tiny girl and began to press her toes close together. "Come on little bug get on with it."

With great effort Tinkerbell forced herself to start kissing the toe flesh of the gap between the giant digits, her nose crinkling at the putrid stench, her stomach convulsing as she forced herself to not empty her lunch between the giant girls toes, the dirt and grime staining her lips and her cheeks.

"How does she feel?" Wendy giggled; leaning in and kiss Shanti' neck; eliciting an involuntary shudder from the Indian girl.

"Hmm you are right it does feel nice…but not as nice as you said it would." Shanti admitted, squeezing her toes again. "Come on put some effort into it." Shanti snapped at the tiny girl.

Holding back her tears the blonde fairy slowly extended her tiny red tongue and started licking at moist toe flesh, pulling her head back in disgust, coughing violently as she tried to tame her stomach before forcing herself to lean back in and started lapping at the space between the toes and even managed to make herself turn and lick at the second and third toes against her face, forcing herself to swallow the salty, cheesy, acidic moisture.

"Oh yes, that is much better." Shanti groaned. "Keep licking, clean my sweaty, stinky toes little fairy."

Wendy turned her gaze back to the fairy, still giggling as Tinkerbell was forced to lick Shanti´s toes, not that her tiny tongue appeared to be all that effective in cleaning Shanti's dirty toes. The young girl's eyes seeming to light up as a new idea started to form in her mind. She turned and leaned back into Shanti, her gaze still locked on the fairy as she began to whisper into Shanti's ear.

Shanti smiled, bursting into another small fit of giggles as she shared a mischievous glance with her friend.

"Well little bug looks like you are in luck." Announced the Indian girl; gaining the tiny blonde's attention. "Looks like you're getting out from under my stinky toes; Wendy wants to play another game." She smirked, Tink's tiny form filling with dread.

Lifting her foot from the tiny blonde Shanti proceeded to lightly kick the fairy with the side of her foot, eliciting a pained cry from the Tink as she was sent rolling only to be stopped as Wendy's came down quickly and pinned her beneath her toes, pressing down firmly on Tink's chest. Tink gasped out, breathing heavily beneath the giant toes, ignoring her pain as she filled her lungs with the cleaner hair, the strong salty scent heavenly in comparison to the Indian girl's feet, not even caring that she was forcefully sniffing up Wendy's foot scent.

"Hehehe…looks like she missed me." Wendy giggled. "Let's see if she misses you." She laughed before lifting her toes from the naked girl and kicking her back over to Shanti with her toes.

Shanti's foot immediately coming down on her, pinning the naked girl under her hot; meaty, sweaty sole. Tinkerbell began to struggle, the exotic scent assaulting her nostrils once again.

"Hehe looks like she did miss me…just look how exited she is, she's even giving my foot a tiny massage." Giggled the Indian girl before kicking the squirming fairy back over to Wendy, who eagerly pinned her again, this time with her heel.

The two girls continued to kick the helpless fairy back and forth between them, laughing. Sometimes they'd even hold the fairy under their feet before sending her back over to the other girl's feet, just to see how the little blonde would react.

Eventually Tinkerbell rolled over onto her stomach and Shanti's foot came down, pinning her tiny back with her boulder sized sweaty toes. Immense pain shot through Tink's tiny body as the toes made impact, fresh tears erupting from her eyes before the Shanti scrunched her toes on Tink's back, gripping the fairy's fragile wings before tossing her back over to Wendy's dainty, pale feet.

Wendy's foot caught the tiny fairy, her toes pressing down on the tiny breasts, holding her in place as she leaned forward to inspect the fairy, surprised by the sudden increase of the sound of bells ringing.

"What's wrong now?" Wendy asked sceptically. She saw Tinkerbell try to point at her back so she lifted her toes and proceeded to force the blonde to roll onto her stomach and allow her to see her back, her toes descending and pinning the fairy against the floor, her toes firmly pressed into the tiny woman's ass as she began to inspect her. Wendy felt her eyes widen in horror.

"Umm I think I have something…" Shanti said sheepishly as she lifted her foot and parting her toes, allowing a tiny, near transparent fairy wing to fall from between her big and second toe, coated in her toe sweat and grime.

Tinkerbell watched in horror as her wing fluttered down to the floor, her chest feeling hollow, her mind entering a state of shock.

"Oh that can't be good." said Shanti, worried about the unmoving blonde.

"Oh…I don't think it's that bad." Wendy voiced; lightly increasing the pressure on the blonde's tiny ass, though the fairy didn't seem to realize it. "Believe me, this is a fitting punishment, especially after she did try to have me drowned, had the lost boys throw their weapons at me in an attempt to shoot me out the sky and fall to my death on some sharp rocks, betray us to Hook which led to me having to walking the plank, and let's not forget she also tried to kill Jane." She turned to Shanti. "She never acted like a fairy before, just now she looks like she does on the inside on the outside." Wendy then bent down and using her fingers she undid Tink´s hair bun, causing the tiny blond locks to fall and cascade over her tiny shoulders and her upper back. "There now it's not even that notable."

Wendy then moved her toes and proceeded to squeeze her big and second toe around Tink's tiny waist and lifted her foot from the floor, dangling the single winged fairy between her salty toes.

"One good thing is that it seems she isn't going to be fighting us anymore" She giggled before parting her toes, allowing the fairy fall to the floor with a light thud, she just laid there. "So let's pick up where we left off." She continued before kicking the fairy towards Shanti again.

"She seems so much more docile." Shanti observed, pressing her big toe against Tinkerbell´s face. "I have to admit that I do miss her squirming, it was like a tiny massage." She kicked the fairy back over to Wendy with her toes.

"Yeah they were nice." Wendy admitted, lightly hovering her foot over the fairy before kicking her back over to Shanti. "Perhaps we can make her squirm again?" She proposed.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Ask the Indian girl as she captured the Fairy´s waist between her big and second toes.

Wendy leaned close to her friend and whispered something into her ear. Shanti's mouth split into a Cheshire grin and she nodded eagerly. Wendy tilted her left foot onto its side, inching closer to the edge of her bed and pressing her other foot against her bed.

Shanti lifted her foot and proceeded to toss Tink towards her friend, the tiny blonde landed between the two girls. Shanti tilted her right foot onto its side and moved her left foot back as Wendy had to keep it out of the way.

The two girls began to push their feet together until both feet were firmly pressed into one another with the tiny fairy between them, each girl began to lean back, tilting their feet back up until their heels rested against the carpeted floor, the helpless fairy still pinned in place, sandwiched between Wendy's clean, salty sole and Shanti's dusty, sweat coated exotic sole, each of the girls giggling.

Wendy wiggled her toes, gigging as she captured the fairy's blond locks in her toes while forcing the tiny head into Shanti's.

Tink watched with glazed over eyes as she felt her face forced into the dark toe flesh, the familiar scent burning her nostrils as she puckered her lips and started kissing the giant toes, not noticing the taste of her sweat on her lips.

"Hehehe looks like she doesn't mind my stinky toes anymore." Shanti giggled, enjoying the small kisses on her toes.

"Hmmm maybe she's learned to love it or it's finally dawned on her that she belongs under your stinky feet." Wendy laughed; Tinkerbell continued her kissing, as if not hearing the commentary above her.

"Haha maybe, either way I like her better this way." Shanti. "Though I do miss her squirming."

"Hmm in that case…how's this?" Wendy laughed as she started lightly rubbing her foot against Shanti's, using the naked fairy to massage her friend's filthy sole.

"Ooh that's good." Shanti moaned. "This was really a great idea."

"Hehe thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying it." Wendy giggled, lightly increasing the pressure on Tinkerbell, grinding her into Shanti's sole, no doubt ensuring the fairy would be covered in dust, dirt and Shanti's foot sweat and grime, not hearing the tiny instinctual groans of the naked fairy.

Soon the kisses stopped and it didn't take Shanti long to notice, she wiggled her toes, deliberately striking Tinkerbell's face with her sweaty toes but still the fairy remained still as she was ground in her sweaty sole. Shanti pulled her foot back, allowing it to fall flat on the carpet, causing the naked girl to fall onto the floor, her front darkened with dust and slick with Shanti's foot sweat.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked, crossing her left leg over her right and noticing Tink's last wing clinging to her pale sole.

"Not really, it's just it was starting to get old…I mean she wasn't doing anything." Shanti explained, hovering her foot over the fallen fairy, the tiny nude blonde not doing anything or reacting in any way. "See nothing, I think we broke her."

Wendy reached down and with her thumb and forefinger to peel the shred of fairy wing from her sole, her gaze moving down to the tiny bug at her friend's feet. "Hmm I guess you've got a point…actually now that she can't even fly I don't think even Peter will want her…what use would he or anyone have for a wingless bug like her."

Tinkerbell's eyes filled with tears, her glazed vision blurring. The shadow of Shanti's foot soon vanished. Wendy stood from her bed and stepped closer to the fairy, even her glow had dimmed and was now rather pale, she lightly kicked the tiny bug, she flew a pace's distance from Wendy, landing on her back. The titan sized Darling child following after the tiny fairy close behind.

Wendy's head filled the fairy's blurred vision, her eyes hard and cold.

"You're not a fairy, you are nothing, just a lowly pathetic bug…and bugs deserve to be squished." Wendy began as she lifted her foot and brought it over the tiny bug, wiggling her toes over Tink's head.

Tinkerbell stared at the giant intimidating sole, the familiar salty scent filling her nose; it reminded her of the beaches of Neverland. She watched the foot slowly climb higher and higher.

"It is a shame though…I liked those tiny kisses and I never got to feel you lick my toes…oh well at least I can still give you the send-off you deserve bug girl."

"Speaking of." Wendy glanced over her shoulder to see her friend now standing beside her. "How about we return to what we were doing before she interrupted us." Shanti finished.

The English girl blushed fiercely at the suggestion of her friend. "Umm sure…I think that would be nice."

Shanti smiled and stepped closer to Wendy and caressed her cheek slowly with the back of her hand, the sudden contact making Wendy flinch and lower her foot a couple inches. Shanti pressed her lips against Wendy´s, causing both girls to release small moans.

They parted and Wendy turned her gaze back to Tink, pulling Shanti close to her close by her waist. Both girls looking down at the tiny fairy that continued to stare up at them.

"Bye bye little bug." Wendy said, mockingly waving at the tiny fairy before bringing her foot down on the fairy, easing the pressure just as she made contact, she felt the tiny girls breasts flatten beneath her warm sole.

Tink's eyes squeezed shut from the pain, eliciting a smirk from the Darling daughter who began to slowly increase the pressure, she felt the fairy's bones cracking under her sole, pleasurable shivers climbing her spine.

"Bye bug." Shanti chimed in.

Tink's eyes bulged a scream of pain erupting from her lips as Wendy increased the pressure more and more, Tink felt her blood start to ooze out as her flesh started to burst as it became impossible to breath.

Finally Wendy granted her mercy and pressed her foot down firmly and squished the tiny woman under her pale salty foot, a wet squelching sound filling the air as Wendy felt the tiny girl explode under her foot and bathe her sole in a rather pleasant feeling warm liquid, she lifted her foot of the ground to inspect that damage, only a few splatters of blood on the carpet, she pulled her leg back and looked over her shoulder, smirking as she saw the mangled remains of the squished fairy sticking to her foot.

"Shame she wasn't of more use but I have to admit, it felt great to squish that bitch under my foot like the bug she was." Wendy said with a small smile

Shanti look at the bloody remains and thought for a moment and stepped back and sat down on the bed, pulling Wendy with her, who made sure that only the toes on her left foot touched down on the floor as she walked.

"Oh I don't know about that." Shanti began as she opened her legs, taking hold of Wendy's ankle and moving, the other leg following, until they both rested between Shanti's legs on the bed. "I can think on one thing more we can do with her." She continued as she lifted Wendy's ankle until her sole was in her face, she leaned in and began to extend her tongue and proceeded to drag the tip over the top of Wendy's foot, from Tink's mangled neck, over the back of her head to the tip of Wendy's toes with she allowed her tongue to poke at the gap between Wendy's toe and toenail.

"Oh...ah…Shanti!" Wendy moaned; her toes scrunching as the Indian girl licked again, this time from the base of Wendy's heel, up over Tinkerbell's feet, up her broken legs, over her wet ass, dipping her tongue between the tiny cheeks, up her mangled back, over Tink's now clean hair and up to the dancing toes once again. "Oh Shanti….ah…umm...that feels so good." Shanti continued to lick and suck at the sole, even peeling up Tink's left leg, snapping it at the knee and slurping it up like spaghetti and swallowing it down, her lips now wearing a splash of Tink's sauce.

Wendy gasped, breathing heavily, her gaze fell onto Shanti's left foot, her hand lashing out and grabbing her exotic ankle and lifting it up to her face, not caring for the sweat or the dirt she leaned in and started to kiss it, groaning in pleasure, occasionally moaning into the sole, inhaling Shanti's dusty, cheesy scent before stretching out her tongue and dragging it from the heel to the base of the toes before taking all five digits into her mouth and lightly suckling o the large digits, moaning.

Both girls continued to lick at each other's soles, an intense itching between their legs, Shanti reaching down with her free hand and rubbing at her crotch through her skirt as she lapped at Wendy's sole, occasionally slurping up another part of the squished fairy, groaning at the combinations of flavour, salty magic.

Wendy rubbed her own crotch through her night, her free hand curled into a fist, her upper body arching over, trying to force more of the tanned foot into her mouth, sucking on Shanti's toes, sliding her tongue between them, eating her toe jam and the dust that caked her toes and drinking her cheesy, salty foot sweat.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)

Now starting from the 1st November (2017) I am starting an event/contest, so what do you say we all get into the Christmas Spirit, from the 1st November until the 24th December you can send me a chapter for any of my anthologies on here featuring a Christmas theme, the winner of this contest will see their work chapter posted on Christmas Day, and runner ups will be posted approaching the day with their placements.

If you want you can have yourself written as anonymous if you don't want your name on the chapter.

I will determine which chapter is the winner of the contest by the use of a simple criteria.

Grammar

Creativity

Fetishes (Rarity in each anthology)

Christmas Theme

Characters (In character)

Detail/Description

And please note I will fix any grammar errors I locate in each submission before publication.

You can send any submissions by;

My Fanfiction Email – Incubus at asia . c om

Private Messaging me on Fanfiction – Succubi-Lover


	7. A Coronation Gift

Title: A Coronation Gift  
Characters: Elsa, Ariel  
Cameo: Prince Eric  
Categories: Frozen, The Little Mermaid  
Contains: Slavery, Feet, Stockings, Sweaty Feet, Food Play, Toe Sucking, Stripping, Slavery  
Started: 26/02/2019  
Finished: 03/03/2019

Eric approached the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, his gift stumbling close behind him and nearly falling to her knees as he yanked the rope tied to the collar round her neck.

"Allow me to introduce myself your majesty, I am Prince Eric." He gave a low bow and the queen offered her gloved hand, he brushed his lips over her knuckles before rising back to his height.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Eric and I hope the alliance of our kingdoms shall continue throughout my reign."

"As do I your highness…and as a gesture of good will I present you with a gift…" he extended his arm backwards and waved for the gift to approach, she was a young thing with vibrant red hair and wearing a dark brown cloth to conceal her loins and another binding her breasts.

"A…gift?" Elsa asked as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes, your majesty, she is young and inexperienced but seems to be eager to learn, she is a mute and…curious thing." The girl stepped forward, staring at the red carpet, stopping a step or two from the throne, Elsa stared at the shy girl, her cheeks flushed, a black collar around her neck, refusing to look up.

"Does she have a name?"

"None that is known your majesty, she is yours to name as you please." Elsa smiled and turned to on a man who was stood off to the side wearing a suit and dark blazer.

"Kai take her to my room…provide her with something to drink and something from the kitchen." The man bowed before taking the rope from Eric and leading the girl from the party. _'It might actually be nice to have some companionship in the evening.'_

Elsa turned back to face the prince.

"Thank you for your most thoughtful gift Prince Eric."

"I hope you enjoy her your majesty." Eric gave her another low bow before heading back to into the crowd for the next of the extinguished guests to approach her.

XXX

Ariel was stood in the corner of the large room, staring out the palace window into the ocean, a small round table beside her with a silver jug of water sat upon it beside next to a half full glass and a small plate of finger sandwiches.

When the door opened, she timidly looked over her shoulder and saw the Queen of Arendelle and her new owner step into the room, her cheeks flushed from the excitement and rich wine, she sat herself in a large chair beside her book case. The same man who had brought the redhead to this room followed her into the room with a silver tray in his hands balancing a large bottle of wine, a crystal wineglass and a plate of chocolates and a small bowl of melted fudge.

"Place that on top of the book case." Elsa sighed.

Kai nodded his head and placed the tray upon the book case and proceeded to pour her a glass of wine and offered it to her, her smile grew as she took the glass.

"Thank you, Kai."

The man bowed and took his leave.

Elsa sipped her drink and leaned back in her thronelike chair, her head buzzing from the rich wines, liquor chocolates, and hours of standing throughout the coronation, her body warm beneath the layers of clothing, her feet suffering from a dull ache. Her gaze roamed over the room until they landed on her gift, huddled in the corner.

"Err…girl…come take my shoes off." Elsa slurred, taking a moment to remember her gift had yet to be named.

Ariel hesitated a moment before starting to walk across the room and took a knee at Elsa's feet. The newly crown queen watched her oddly fixated, taking a single liquor chocolate and dipping it in the hot fudge before pushing it between her lips, her mouth watering at the taste. The girl seemed oddly enchanted with her shoes, caressing them with her fingers before slowly sliding her foot from it, Elsa moaned as she felt her hot heel 'pop' free of her shoe and the musky scent of her tired feet wafted freely.

Ariel's cheeks burned red as her nose crinkled at Ela's sweaty stockinged feet, her new owner giggled at the sight of her gift.

"Hope they're not too stinky for you." She lifted her foot and brushed her toes against Ariel's chin, the former mermaid shivered as she felt the moisture left on her chin. She placed the shoe down and proceeded to remove the other, this time Elsa wiped her wet toes on her cheek, earning another shiver from her.

Elsa's smile grew into a grin and she lifted her foot and pressed it against the left side of her new slave's face. "Ohhh…" she moaned, enjoying the feeling of Ariel's warm face against her hot sole, she pressed harder and grinding a little, the redhead leaned back slightly, her eyes closed and her hands curling into fists at her side as she tried not to fall over and to tolerate the stench of her feet, a new thought snaked into Elsa's mind.

"Take off my stocking…girl." Ariel reached up the leg pressing into her face, up her new owner's gown, enjoying the soft, if damp fabric and curling her fingers around the hem of the stocking and starting to slowly roll it back down her leg. When she reached Elsa's ankle the queen briefly lifted her foot from Ariel's face and the stocking was removed, Elsa wiggled her dainty toes, noticing how the young girl seemed almost hypnotized by the digits.

' _Maybe she has a thing for feet…'_ Elsa's smile grew and she chewed her lower lip suddenly feeling rather giddy, scrunching her toes in anticipation. "Kiss my toes." Ariel hesitated, nervously glancing up at her owner before moving her head forward and pursing her lips and pressing them against her hot sweaty toes, her own toes scrunching as she inadvertently tasted her salty toe sweat.

Elsa giggled and wiggled her ticklish toes again, pulling her foot back, a familiar throbbing between her legs, she took a large sip of wine and topped off her glass and emptying the bottle.

"Good girl, now take off my other stocking." Ariel blushed and gave a small smile before reaching back up Elsa's leg and starting to peel off her other stocking and placing it on the floor with its pair, as her head was bowed Elsa rubbed her foot in her red locks. "Your hair…makes a lovely…toe rag…" she slurred.

Ariel swallowed and her blush spread from her cheeks to her ears, eliciting more giggles from her owner. Elsa plucked another chocolate and dipped it in fudge before bringing it to her lips and pausing, she looked down at her gift.

"Kiss my foot." Elsa erupted into a small fit of giggles as Ariel bowed and kissed her foot again, she pulled her foot out of her red hair and decided to reward the girl, she moved the chocolate away from her lips and towards Ariel's. The girl's eyes widened slightly and she looked up at her owner, it was so adorable that Elsa had to bite her lower lip so not to burst into another fit of giggles, a drop of the melted fudge dripped onto her toes and Ariel took the chocolate into her mouth, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she experienced a new sensation of tastes and had she had her voice she would moan in near orgasmic pleasure.

Elsa looked down at her foot, seeing the drop of chocolate, her gaze moved back to the former mermaid.

"You shouldn't…waste chocolate…lick it up…" Ariel looked down and saw the small dollop of chocolate, she swallowed what was left in her mouth before bowing down again and dragging her tongue over her owner's toes and an entire new taste filled her mouth, salty and sweet…it was divine. She took Elsa's toes into her mouth and started to lightly suck them like a new-born does its mother's teat.

"Mmm…oh…" Elsa moaned, scrunching her toes round Ariel's soft tongue, shivering and nearly closing her legs as she felt another pleasurable throb between her pale legs, she licked her lips. "Good girl."

Ariel's eyes snapped open at her owner's praised, feeling a strange warmth in her chest as she realized what she was doing before pulling back and releasing her hold on Elsa's toes. Elsa wiggled her toes, both girls entranced by the strands of saliva connecting her pale digits.

"Mmm that felt good." Elsa lifted her foot so her sole faced her gift's face, Ariel swallowed and licked her lips as she stared at the beads of sweat decorating her owner's sole. "Lick me more slave." Ariel didn't hesitate this time, she started to slowly lick Elsa's salty sole, tracing wavy lines from the base of her heel, round her arch, up to her toepad.

"Mmm good girl…" Elsa felt pleasurable shivers travel up her spine with each inch of her foot that her slave licked, she could almost feel her panties filling with her juices. _'I should probably decide on a name for her soon…'_

Ariel silently moaned into the cool sweat of her owner's hot sole, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Prince Eric…said you didn't…have a…name…is that true?" Elsa panted, her toes curling as Ariel's tongue stopped just before it touched them and started its decent again. The redhead shook her head, her tongue moving from side to side. "Oh…" she moaned, "so you do have a name?"

Ariel nodded, her tongue lifting and teasing the bottom of her toes, earning more melodical giggles.

Elsa hummed and stared with a mixture of curiosity and desire at her slave. "What is your name slave?" Ariel paused her licking and looked up at her owner, she tried to answer but her lips moved silently and Elsa smirked. "Spell it out…with your…tongue…on my sole…" she giggled.

Ariel swallowed and nodded shyly before stretching out her tongue again and began to trace out each letter of her name carefully and as she did so her owner slurred out each letter she traced. "…A…R…I…E…L…" she kissed the centre of Elsa's sole to show that she was done, "Ariel…that's a pretty name…"

Ariel blushed and partially hid her face beneath Elsa's sole, this time she was rewarded with a fit of laughter from her owner. Elsa lifted her other foot and caressed Ariel's cheeks, enjoying how the girl's blushed deepened and she tried to hide herself.

"Ariel…" she tasted the name on her tongue. "I like it… _yawn_ …Ariel…get my sleepwear from the second draw in my wardrobe." Elsa drained the last of the wine in her glass, Ariel timidly stumbled to her feet and looked round the room before making her way to the wardrobe and retrieved a silver, silk nightie, enjoying the feeling of the fabric as she walked back to her owner.

Elsa stood from her chair, stumbling slightly, Ariel dropped the nightie on Elsa's queen-sized fourposter bed and rushed to stabilize her owner. She smiled at the mute redhead. "Thank you…now help me get ready for bed." Ariel stared at her in confusion. "Help me remove my clothes, them help me into my nightwear."

Ariel swallowed and nodded. She started with the gloves, careful when she noticed her owner flinch slightly at her touch. She placed them on the chair. Next was the cloak, then her gown, then her pale blue bra, and finally her matching panties, stained with her juices and Ariel found herself unable to stop herself from inhaling through her nose as she peeled them down her slender pale, very pale legs, silently moaning at her enticing scent. She placed each article of clothing upon the chair, sneaking glances at her owner's perky pale breasts and hard pink nipples.

"Now my nightwear…" Elsa said, slightly shifting from side to side, unable to stand up straight, her slave nodded and turned around to pick up the nightie, allowing her owner a lovely view of her plump ass. Ariel turned back to her naked owner, Elsa lifted her arms and Ariel pulled it over her head, Elsa's arms fell and the former mermaid paused to admire the ethereal beauty of the queen, the silver silk transparent except for her breasts where it was lightly padded to be softer, she reminded her of the paintings of the fae, she was enchanting.

"Strip." Ariel felt her chest warm and turn red, and proceeding to reach back and untie the cloth around her chest and placing it on the floor before pulling the loincloth round her hips down her legs and onto the floor, stepping out of them she nudged them with her foot on top of the matching cloth.

Elsa admired her naked body, her young, still developing shapely breasts, the small red fuzz between her slender legs, and her soft thick red locks. She smiled. "Help me to bed." Ariel nodded and took her owner by the arm and led her to the bed, pulling back the quilt, she helped the queen into the soft silky sheets and pulled the covers over her.

"Get in." Ariel stiffened and she stared at the queen, who was looking up her with unfocused sleepy eyes, her cheeks still flushed. "Now." She nodded and walked round to the other side of the bed and nervously climbed in, her heart pounding so hard she could almost hear it. Elsa rolled over and slid closer to the girl and nervously chewed her lower lip again. "H-Hold me…while I sleep…please…" her eyes fluttered shut, yawning as she started to drift to the land of dreams, Ariel hesitated but did as she was asked and edged closer to her owner and took her into her arms, swallowing dryly when she felt Elsa's face against her naked chest, she was unnaturally cold, like all the heat she had built up throughout the day had suddenly vanished…it felt nice, like the nights back home.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, being ages since I wrote without an outline and to be honest, I genuinely enjoyed writing without one even if it is slower, feedback would be greatly appreciated so please review.

Also, I have a YouTube channel 'Amateur Gamer' feel free to check it out, I'll post a link on my profile. It is mainly let's play videos, half with commentary, half without and I do, do requests.


End file.
